Homestuck AU
by dannyg102
Summary: Just a little fanfiction I'm working on, and also the first full-ish legnth story I've ever written xo M for language and other junk. All rights of Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie, that genius
1. Chapter 1

The tall male found himself in complete darkness. Nothing's heard, seen, or smelt. He felt, though. Felt a cold solid substance. A blade? Sight's coming back, he sees a blonde haired male standing above him. Was he the source of the cold? The blonde looked down at the male. His lips started to move, "Your life ends now", and you can hear his voice slowly fading.

Gamzee awoke, his heart thumping in his chest. He sat up, rubbing his head, muttering a honk. The ringtone on his phone going off, he stumbled out of the bed. Shortly after, he stepped on one of his many horns, making him jump, now becoming fully awake. Ever since the crazy dreams started he's been just a tad jumpier. Not to mention he used an actual _bed_ now. He chuckled to himself, making his way to his phone that was on the desk next to his door, flipping it open to answer the call. "Hey?" Silence.

"Hellooooo?"

"You're going to die, soon"

Gamzee looked confused. "Who is this, and why, motherfucker?"

"That s a secret, son of the Grand Highblood. And as for why, it's just how the road is going to take you." The one on the other line giggled.

"Mind me asking a motherfuckers name?"

"No can do. Not yet, anyways."

Something wasn't right with the voice. So familiar, yet he couldn't place it in his thinkpan. "Seriously, who the hoofbeast shit is this?"

A giggle, then "You'll remember sometime. Bye. Oh yeah, tell that cute red-blooded troll I said hey."

Gamzee stared at the wall, his phone still up to his ear after the person hung up. Was she talking about Karkat? Sighing, he put the phone down, and proceeded to his bathroom for a shower. He stripped off the clothes he had fallen asleep in, turned on the cold water, and stepped in, giving a happy sigh. Half an hour later, the water shut off as he stepped out, proceeding to wipe off his horns and dry his hair. After drying off, he got dressed, picked up his phone, and walked out of his room. The hive his lusus left him was quite big, a couple stories high. Gamzee primarily slept on the first floor, though. The second floor only had a couple bedrooms and bathrooms, as the other floors were just empty space. He walked to the living room, and plopped on his horn pile, a bunch of HONKS sounding. Flipping his phone open, he saw that some of his friends had texted him. One from Karkat, Nepeta, Equius, Terezi and Feferi. 'A lot of texts this morning he thought.' he thought

carcinoGeneticist started messaging terminallyCapricious

CG: HEY FUCKASS I WAS TOLD TO ASK IF YOU WANTED TO GET SOME FOOD OR SOME SHIT

TC: sOuNdS lIkE a MoThErFuCkIn PlAn BrO :o)

CG: MEET US IN FRONT OF TEREZIS PLACE

TC: aHh, GeTtIn FaMiLiAr WiTh TeReZi? ;o) HoNk HoNk!

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NOOKSUCKING JUGGALO

TC: hAhA, mEeT yA tHeRe BeSt FrIeNd :o)

terminallyCapricious stopped messaging carcinoGeneticist.

He always loved messing with the pair, especially if it got Karbro all embarrassed and shit.

centaursTesticle started messaging terminallyCapricious

CT: D- Highb100d, I am in need of help

TC: wHaT s GoT yOuRe VaScUlAr PuMp AlL uP aNd RuNnIn?

CT: D- I am having certain feelings for an accomplice. I don t know how to approach such a thing.

TC: wElL sHiT mOtHeRfUcKeR wHy DoNt Ya JuSt Up AnD tElL tHeM?

CT: D- It is quite complicated, and I don t think she will return my feelings.

TC: nO uSe In NoT tRyInG, bRoThEr. LeT hEr KnOw :o) HoNk!

CT: D- I m sorry for wasting your precious time.

TC: yOu DiDnT bRo, I m AlWaYs HeRe To HeLp A mOtHeRfUcKeR oUt.

CT: D- Quite. Well, I must get going Highb100d.

centaursTesticle stopped messaging terminallyCapricious

Now his curious was all fucking up and runnin. Is it Nepeta? Aradia? Pretty sure its Aradia. But who knows with that blue blood.

cuttlefishCuller started messageing terminallyCapricious

CC: Glub glub )(i Gamzee!

TC: hEy SiS :o)

CC: )(ow are you? 38D

TC: i M pReTtY cHiLl, AnD yOuR wIcKeD sElF?

CC: I m good! Glub. )(ow s finding a matesprit?

TC: nOt LoOkInG wElL, i GuEsS, hOnK

CC: Awh, I m sorry Gamz 38(

TC: iT s AlL sOrTsA cOoL :o) bUt HeY, i GoTtA gO gEt My GrUb On WiTh SoMe FrIeNdS, wAnNa JoIn?

CC: Can't sorry, too glubbing busy 38(

TC: sOrRy To HeAr :o( WeLl, I lL tAlK tO yOu LaTeR aNd We'Ll CHiLl ThEn? :o)

CC: )(opefully glub 3B) Bye Gamzee!

TC: lAtEr SiS!

terminallyCapricious stopped messaging cuttlefishCuller

Feferi has been asking if he'd found a matesprit a lot lately. He says no, not really, whenever she asks. But she never asks if he has red feelings for anyone. She and Sollux had, somehow, found they were feeling red for each other. Probably from Karkat complaining about how Sollux had always talked about her and how he was afraid to let her know. Eridan got jealous as all hell when he found out, and went out on a little rampage. Fef got him in check though, as they were moirails.

gallowsCalibrator started messaging terminallyCapricious

GC: G4MZ33! G0NN4 M33T US 4T MY PL4C3?

GC: N3V3RM1ND, K4RK4T T0LD M3 Y0U W3R3

TC: yOu KnOw It :o) SeE yOu GuYs In A bIt

terminallyCapricious stopped messaging gallowsCalibrator

He was pretty sure Terezi and Karkat were feeling red for each other. They've been spending a lot of time together since that mistletoe kiss last perigree.

arsenicCatnip started messaging terminallyCapricious

AC: :33 Gamz33!

TC: nEpEtA! hOw ArE yOu?

AC: :33 I'm purrfect. You're m33ting us for breakfast, right?

TC: yEp, JuSt GoTtA gEt DrEsSeD aNd JuNk :o)

AC: :33 Yay! I'll let you go, hurry hurry!

arsenicCatnip stopped messaging terminallyCapricious

Nepeta was always such an ecstatic motherfucker. Which he enjoyed. Makes her who she is.

Gamzee got up and put his phone in his pocket. Stretching, pops sounding throughout his body, he headed towards his dresser, as his phone went off again. Gamzee opened it to see he got a text from an unknown person.

obsessiveBlooder started messaging terminallyCapricious

OB: H3y, G4mz33 ;)

TC: uHhH, hI? wHoS tHiS?

OB: Ju$t $0m30n3 ;)

TC: dO i KnOw YoU?

OB: N0 but ! kn0w y0u ;)

OB: 1 g0tt4 g0, t41k t0 y0u l8r b!g b0y ;*

obsessiveBlooder stopped messaging terminallyCapricious

Gamzee stared at his phone for a good minute before shaking his head and putting his phone in his pocket. What the hell's with the motherfuckin weirdos this morning? he thought. After he slipped on a shirt, he started heading to Terezi's hive. After a couple minutes, he saw the two story building that was Terezis. He didn't see anyone out front, so he just went to the front door. Knock knock. Gamzee waited, hearing shuffling in the house, until Karkat, pulling on his shirt, answered. "Damn, didn't think you'd be here so soon." Karkat said.

Gamzee held back a chuckle and replied, "I can come back later or meet you there motherfucker. I can see I disrupted a miracle, hehe honk" he gave in to a small laugh.

The cancer's face turned a bright red "Shut the fuck up! We were just getting ready!"

"Getting ready for a pailing session!" Gamzee couldn't help a laugh "I'm just playin bro, I'll head over and meet you guys there."

"Fuckass" Karkat murmured before closing the door.

A huge grin crept up on Gamzee s face. He started to walk to wherever it was they were gonna eat, and realized he didn't ask. Out of his knowledge (and vision) a shadow started to creep up on him, getting ready to pounce him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gamzee looked at the sky, he felt his body falling to the ground, a honk of surprise coming from the capricorn. Looking over, he saw a Nepeta on his back. "Gotcha!" she purred.

Gamzee smiled at her "That you do, Honk!"

Nepeta gave a hug to the grounded Gamzee. Karkat and Terezi walked up, Karkat starting at the ones on the ground. Hey, fuckasses? He said

Gamzee and Nepeta looked up to see the pair, quickly getting up. "Hey motherfuckers" Gamzee said

Karkat gave a small grin "Who interrupted shit now, huh?"

"No motherfuckin worries, you didn t interrupt anythin."

"Uh huh sure, you know stuff was about to happen if we didn't walk along" he teased.

As the two talked, Terezi spoke to Nepeta. "They always do this, huh?"

"Yeah, alot of the time" Nepeta replied, giggling.

Terezi stepped up to the males and bonked their heads together. "WHAT THE FLYING BUCKET FUCK?" Karkat just about yelled.

"We should get a move on." Terezi replied, starting to walk to their destination.

The other trolls walked with her. Gamzee remembered, "Hey, where are we gonna eat, anyways, motherfuckers?"

Terezi answered, "The new place down by the lake"

"Yay! Does this mean we can go swimming, too?" An excited Nepeta asked

Terezi smiled "Not today, that ll be later, okay?"

Nepeta gave a small pout and nodded.

The group kept walking, hearing a derogatory comment here and there from Karkat, as usual. The lake was about a mile from Terezi s, but that didn t bug any of them. Along the way, they all recieved a message from Equius.

centaursTesticle started messaging terminallyCapricious, arsenicCatnip, gallowsCalibrator, carcinoGeneticist, and twinArmageddons

CT: D- I would like to meet with all of you, if it would not bother.

TC: wHaT fOr, MoThErFuCkEr?

CT: D- Just to 'hang out'.

CG: WHY DIDN T YOU JUST FUCKING MESSAGE ONE OF US THEN?

CT: D- I apologize

CG: DON T FUCKING APOLOGIZE, AND I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU GET OFF ON THIS I WILL SMACK YOU INTO A WRIGGLER!

CT: D- Understood. Shall I meet up with all of you?

AC: :33 Yes!

GC: M33T US 4T TH3 N3W F00D PL4C3 BY TH3 L4K3 N34R MY H0US3

TA: Hope you all don t miind iif ii tag along, do you?

CG: JUST FUCKING MEET US AT FUCKING LAKE!

carcinoGenticist stopped messaging centaursTesticle, arsenicCatnip, gallowsCalibrator, twinArmageddons, and terminallyCapricious

TC: sOlBrO aNd EqUiUs MeEt Us ThErE, hOnK :o)

Everyone stopped messaging everyone.

"What a fucking waste of time, I mean, he could have just fucking messaged one of us asking, but no, that hoofbeast obsessed blue blood just had to message everyone near me, and Sollux. Fucking piece of featherbeast shit" Karkat started ranting.

Terezi shook her head, Gamzee smiled, and Nepeta laughed at the cancer. He gave an angry rant just about every time he talked to the Sagittarius. Did it ever get old? Sometimes, but other times he invented new ways to insult the blue blood.

"...and furthermore he fucking gets off on just about every gogdamned order, where someone s telling him to or not!" Karkat huffed, ending his 5 minute rant.

"Yelling them at him doesn t help at all." Terezi commented.

"Orders are like miracles to the motherfucker." Gamzee said.

"Either gogdamned way, he FUCKING annoys the shit out of me!"

"I see the la-aaaake." Nepeta exclaimed.

The group looked up, away from the easily pissed cancer, to see the lake now in view. It was quite a big one, buzzing with activity that normally came in the morning and during the day. Nepeta stared in awe at the lake, as she has only seen it once before. Terezi looked around for the food stand, and saw it near the far end of the lake. She motioned for the group to head towards it, and they all walked to it.

Jeffey s Grab n Grub was the name of it. Of course, Gamzee took a liking to the name. Karkat was annoyed by it. "What kinda fucking retard would name a place that way?" he said.

They all walked up to it, and saw you were able to go inside the building. Suprisingly, it wasn t that full, as many had already gotten what they wanted from there. Gamzee and Nepeta stared in awe at the many items that were placed around the place. There were tables near the windows, many of which were not occupied.

The group took off in different directions in the area. Gamzee went looking for Faygo. Nepeta wandered around. Terezi and Karkat sat at one of the benches, waiting for the others. Gamzee had found his beloved Faygo, grabbed a couple of each flavor, and went to the front to pay for them. Nepeta had walked to the table the cancer and libra sat. Right as Gamzee walked to the table and set the Faygo down, Equius had walked in, wearing that towel around his neck as usual. The Sagittarius sat with the group of trolls. "Now that everyone is here-" Terezi started, but Karkat interrupted with "Sollux ain t fuckin here yet."

As if on cue, the gemini appeared next to the table. "I'm here now he said."

Karkat had jumped a bit. "What the flying fuck did I tell you about appearing out of fucking nowhere? Almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

The group (exclude Equius) laughed at the cancer s words towards Sollux.

"Thorry KK" the gemini said after he had a small laugh.

"A-anyways, what d ya all want?" Terezi interjected

"I say make it fucking simple and get a couple pizzas" Karkat said, as he had taken a liking to the human food.

"Sounds motherfuckin good" Gamzee commented

The group agreed with the cancer, and Terezi started to get up to order, but Gamzee got up and told her he'd pay. With only a slight resistance, she sat down with a huff.

Gamzee walked up to the order area, and asked for 2 pepperonis, 2 cheese, and 2 with everything on it. He d go back and ask Terezi what she d wanted, because she had quite a, unique , taste. He d seen that Karkat was also getting this taste as well, and chuckled to himself. After paying, and getting the order number, he walked back, told them what he ordered and asked if Terezi wanted anything else. She said she was content with what he had got, and asked the table what they wanted to drink. Karkat refused to drink the Faygo, so he got up and said he d get anything that the group wanted. Gamzee was content with his many bottles of Faygo, and the group shared with him.

It wasn t that Karkat didn t like the taste, as he had never drank it, he just never wanted to try it. Why? Not even he knew. So instead, he went and got himself a bottle of water, and proceeded to pay for it and walk back to the table. He sat next to Terezi, of course, and waited for the order to hurry up, as he was starving. He opened his water and was about to take a drink.

The next thing he knew, he was flying out the window, grabbed by gog knows what.


	3. Chapter 3

As he flew through the window, Karkat heard laughter. Maniacal, girlish laughter. He landed on the ground, getting winded, then looked up and around at his surroundings. Everyone around was just staring at him. He didn t see the source of whatever flung him through the window.

Gamzee had jumped out the window and sat next to Karkats side, asking him what the hell happened. Karkat simply stood up, dusted himself off, and said he didn't know. They walked back to the area their friends were at, to see that the window wasn t broken. They both looked at each other then stared in shock.

They both walked back in and sat next to the rest of the trolls. Everyone looked uncomfortable, then Gamzee gave a loud HONK and said "Lets forget about this for now and just chill." The rest agreed, and as soon as things started getting back moderately normal, their order was ready. Gamzee, Sollux and Terezi went up to get the pizzas, returning to the bench and spreading them apart. "These look so meowriffic!" Nepeta said

"Dig in motherfuckers" Gamzee said with a smile, and they all did.

About 35 minutes later the group was done with their pizza and drinks, and continued to talk and laugh, a chuckle here and there from Equius. Sollux made a couple jokes about Karkat, the cancer cussing at him every time, the rest laughing. Terezi had gotten up at one point to use the bathroom. At that moment, Sollux, Gamzee, and Nepeta all asked Karkat if he and Terezi were red for each other. Karkat turned a bright red, saying "What the fuck kinda question is that?"

"Do you feel red for her?" Gamzee asked.

Karkat s face looked like it couldn t get any redder. "Shut the fuck up."

"Come on, tell uth KK!" Sollux interjected.

"Pweaaasseeeee!" Nepeta said.

Karkat sighed, knowing they wouldn t give up, no matter how much he fucking wanted to avoid the question. "Yes, I m feeling fucking red for Terezi. You asswipes happy?" He said with a huff.

"Doeth Terezi know about your red feelingth?" Sollux said.

"Does she motherfuckin return them feelings?" Gamzee said.

Equius suppresses a small laugh at the cancer glowing brighter red, with both embarrassment and anger. Thats when the group, except Karkat notices Terezi standing right behind the cancer, blushing a bright teal. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" Karkat said as he turned his head.

Karkats lips met Terezis, he locked up in shock, his whole face turned a bright red. All heard a cute Awww from Nepeta. Terezi pulled away pulling Karkat into a hug. "I feel red for you as-well."

"My face is in your tits. Could this possibly get any more awkward?" Karkat said, somewhat muffled.

Terezi smiled at the cancer and let him go, sitting next to him and taking his hand. Gamzee thought to himself for a second, remembering this morning. "I have a question. What was Karkat doing at your house this morning? I saw him putting his shirt on." He asked.

Terezi smiled at the capricorn. "He had spilled something on his shirt, so I washed it. He had barely gotten it back right as you knocked" she shrugged "Coincidence."

Gamzee smiled. "Oh wait, I thought you guys were already a motherfuckin couple?" he said.

Karkat sighed, "No, but now we are, thanks to you fuckasses. What in the goggiven hell made you think that?"

"You motherfuckers had a smooching session last perigree under that miraculous plant."

"That's what sparked me to have red feelings for little Karkat here." Terezi said, putting her head against the shorter troll, always reminding him he was shorter.

Karkat glared at Gamzee and Terezi for a second, letting a brief emotion pass in his eyes, that wasn't anger. "I had felt red for you for quite a while." He admitted.

Terezi looked at the cancer in shock. "Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?"

Karkat looked at Terezi, his emotions showing for all to see, for once. "I had always known you and that Strider guy were flirting, so I didn't think I had a chance in hell."

Terezi stayed silent for a second. Finally, she said "I was trying to make you jealous. To get you to ask me out or something."

Karkats eyes widened in surprise. "As you can see that completely fucking worked." he remarked.

'This is getting deep' Gamzee thought to himself. "I'm sorry Karkat." Terezi says, landing a kiss on his cheek.

Karkat grunted. "It s what-fucking-ever. We're here, together now, ain't we?"

Terezi smiled at the cancer "Yes."

Gamzee and Nepeta had tears in their eyes, saying how cute and sad the story was. "You two are such fucking little kids" Karkat said

"It was quite touching" Equius commented.

"About damned time, too" Sollux commented.

They went on with this for about 10 minutes, Karkat getting embarassed and cussing up a storm as everyone else laughed. That s when Gamzee had gotten a message.

obsessiveBlooder started messaging terminallyCapricious

OB: N!c3 1!tt13 t41k y0u 411 h4d th3r3 ;)

TC: wHo ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS tHiS?

OB: 4g4!n, y0u 11 f!nd 0ut $00n 3n0ugh

TC: wHy NoT nOw, MoThErFuCkEr?

OB: c4us3 th4t w0u1d ru!n 411 0ur pl4n$ ;)

TC: oUr?

OB: ! $h0u1d b3 g0!ng. s33 y0u $00n 3n0ugh hun ;)

obsessiveBlooder stopped messaging terminallyCapricious

Gamzee stood up and left, telling the rest he had to go do something really quick. Sollux and Karkat offered to go with him, but he told them he needed to go alone. As he left, the group sat there wondering what he was up to, but decided to leave it, as the capricorn probably had his reasons. 


	4. Chapter 4

The tall indigo blooded troll walked through the forest, hoping that whoever was messaging or calling him would show up so he could finally see who the fuck was messing with him. His darker side was starting to show, and he didn't want his friends to see him that way. Also, he shouldn't have been this far in with what the person/people were doing. But there's just something familiar about them. He couldn t place it. He was pretty sure he was near close to remembering, when a twig snapped and he quickly spun around his juggling clugs in his hands, ready to swing.

His eyes searched the forest trees and shrubbery around him, finding nothing. He continued walking the way he had been, a club still in his hand just in case. He finally caught movement in the corner of his eye. Calling out, Gamzee said "I know you're here, come on the fuck out."

~ Nepeta was about to step out, thinking the jig was up. But another figure stepped out, and she stayed perched in the tree she had quickly climbed up to avoid detection.

~ Gamzee stared at the tall stranger. He was roughly 7 feet 4 inches. A tall troll, his horns were pointed backwards, his biceps showing greatly from the tight white long sleeved shirt, one eye a magenta color, the other a dark indigo, his hair medium cut and a dark black. He held what looked like a mace, flipping it up into the air effortlessly. The stranger looked tough as all hell, and also Gamzee could tell by looking into the strangers eyes that he knew how to fight. Gamzee slowly pulled out his other club. "And who the hell might you be?" he says to the troll.

"That is none of your damn bussiness, lesser-blood. But I will tell you my name, as it will be the one to take your life. It is Jaecks." The stranger says.

Gamzee s eye twitched as this motherfucker said lesser-blood , his eyes growing ever so more violent, his arms and legs twitching, wanting to pummel this guy into the 7th layer of hell. "You have quite a mouth motherfucker. Why the fuck are you here?"

"Simple. To take the life of one not worth living. Yours, lesser-blood"

"Wanna repeat that, motherfucker?" Gamzee said lowly, giving a small snarl, his hair in his face, one eye could be seen glaring at the troll. His rational mind finally snapped. He had heard enough

"I said-" The troll didn t finish, as one of Gamzees clubs smashed into his face, sending him twirling through a couple trees.

"Shut the fuck up" Gamzee said.

The troll stood up, cracking his jaw and nose back into place. He knew this Gamzee Makara had skill, but he didn t expect this stregnth. He didn t waver, though. "That the best you got, lesser-bitch?" He snarled.

Gamzee smiled as wide as he could, noticing he hadn't put his makeup on today. Then he wondered why nobody told him. He took a step, suddenly flying back, as the other troll had planted a punch to his face. Gamzee flew through a couple trees.

The other trolled snorted. "Was that it, lesser-blood?" He waved his hand What a waste of time.

He heard a laugh, and a honk. Looking at the cloud of dust that was settling, he saw a silhouette of the indigo blood.

The dust cleared, and Gamzee stood there, laughing, seemingly unfazed by the blow. Slowly he walked towards the tall troll. "Done? I haven't even began" he stated.

~ Nepeta had watched the couple blows given, almost uttering a cheer for gamzee at the first blow. She had thought the capricorn was a goner when that punch landed on him. But, much to her surprise, he looked unscathed, and he was laughing. Which confused her.

~ Jaecks glared at the troll. 'What the hell?' he thought. 'That would ve knocked anybody out, probably killed them. But this one. He was going to be a challenge.' "So, still able to give me a challenge, eh, lesser-blood?"

Gamzee smiled. "You're nowhere in my league" he said, soon after dissapearing in the blink of an eye.

Jaecks looked suddenly around, feeling a presence behind him. 'Flash step?' he thought, as he was sent flying into the air by a kick. As he was hurtling towards the ground, Gamzee held one of his clubs up, smashing it into the side of the taller trolls head, sending him flying into one of the thickest trees in the forest, decimating it. "You're merely a wriggler in my presence" he said, nonchalantly.

Jaecks stood up, his eyesight blurred by blood, his head throbbing, and his body shaky. "What the hell are you?"

"The one who's going to take your life. Gamzee motherfuckin Makara"

Gamzee was about to take another swing to take the trolls life, when another figured leaped from a tree. "Gamzee don't do it!" Nepeta yelled, holding on tight to the dark Gamzee.

Gamzees rational mind came back, staring at Nepeta, then at the troll struggling to stand up. He blinked a couple times, coming to realization about what happened."You're a lucky motherfucker, ya know?" he said, walking to the troll, helping him up.

Jaecks was utterly confused at this gesture. "But.. What.. Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't like death" he replied simply.

Jaecks could make no sense whatsoever from this guy. A minute ago, he was ready to pound him into the ground, mixing him with the dirt, his aura the darkest he's ever seen. Now, his aura was light, and he was helping him, the troll who tried to murder him not too long ago. "Seriously, what in the FUCK are you? One second you're about to kill me, the next you're helping me?"

"I'm a subjuggulator. I'm a friend to all. I'm both. One at a time, though. You caught me in a bad mood. And also said you were gonna kill me. My thinkpan was hosting the dark carnival, but thanks to this one here," he pats Nepeta on the head ", I didn't and I would have regretted it if I did. Don't ask why, cause I'm not gonna explain, it's just how it is."

Jaecks nodded. "So why the fuck are you trying to kill me, Jakes, was it?:

"It's Jaecks, and I was sent by work. My boss had ordered me to take the life of Gamzee Makara. Said he looked like he'd go down pretty easily. But by god was she wrong."

'She?' Gamzee thought. "Who is this boss?"

"Not telling. Under strict regulations. Besides, we're enemies."

"The motherfuck we're not. I m calling you my friend, Jaybro." Gamzee gives a warm smile, holding out a hand to shake with.

~ Jaecks looked at him. He never had a friend. A true friend, that is. That's why he worked where he did now. He s been betrayed too much, so he never trusted. Everyone always called him a freak because of his size, and the fact he could see auras. But this guy, Gamzee, was genuinely true about what he said. His aura, eyes and voice said it all. But there was one thing that confused him. Well, two, really. One, where did all that dark come from? It was completely and utterly horrible. Two, why the hell did he give information so easily?

~ Gamzee smiled as the troll reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Jaecks McClan" the taller troll said, "as much as I d like to chit-chat and shit, I have to be going."

"What about the assignment you were sent for?" Nepeta asks.

"He is pure, in this state of mind. I could not kill him. I will think of something. Then I will visit, if that may be okay?"

"Hell yeah! We could chill, talk, do some other shit, I could introduce you to my other friends too!" Gamzee replied.

Jaecks smiled. "You truly are a pure one. Farewell, Gamzee Makara, whether we meet again, I will be unsure, since I have failed."

"I got your back. Run to me if anything goes wrong, if possible" Gamzee replied

Jaecks nodded, and without another word, took off.

"Now then, missy, you have some explaining to do" Gamzee said, turning to a Nepeta he thought was there, but had taken off right as he turned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gamzee stared at the running Leo in the trees, then sighed, smiled and shook his head. He had sat on a tree stump, and just thought about all that went on (Which really wasn t much, except meeting this big motherfucker). His train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked at it to see Fef and messaged him.

cuttlefishCuller started messaging terminallyCapricious

CC: )(i Gamz! 3BD

TC: hEy SiS :o)

CC: )(ow are you? Glub

TC: cOuLd Be BeTtEr, BiT cOnFuSeD

CC: Whyy?

TC: sHiTs GoIn On, ThAtS aLl I m GoNnA sAy FoR nOw, SoRrY

CC: O)( it s okay 3B) So, how s the matesprit coming along?

TC: nOt ReAlLy CoMiNg, CoNsIdErInG i DoN t HaVe OnE. yOu AsK aBoUt It AlOt, MoThErFuCkEr Ya KnOw?

CC: I know, Glub, I just t)(ink you d be happier if you )(ad one.

TC: tHaNkS fOr ThAt, BuT i DoUbT aNyOnE d WaNnA bE mY mAtEsPrIt

CC: You'd be suprised ~ Glub

TC: hAhA, sUrE mOtHeRfUcKeR

CC: So, w)(o do you like? Glub 3B)

And there's the question she's never asked till now, and he'd been hoping to avoid.

TC: dOnT mOtHeRfUcKiN mAtTeR

CC: Does glubbin too!

TC: sAyS yOu

CC: Says me!

TC: fInE, yOu WaNnA kNoW?

CC: Yes glub

TC: ..iTs NeP.

CC: Awwwww 3B) )(a)(a. You didn't )(ear it from me, but s)(e )(as feelings for you. S)(e just )(ides them w)(en s)(e's around you, for fear of rejection. But by everyone else, it s)(ows completely. Glub

TC: yOu KnOw ThIs ShIt, HoW?

CC: Sollux 3B) )(e )(ad confronted )(er on it once, and s)(he )(ad admitted to the feelings. T)(en I asked )(im about it, so )(e told me.

TC: i MoThErFuCkIn SeE. wElL hEy, I mUsT gEt GoInG, mOtHeRfUcKeRs PrObAbLy StIlL wAiTiNg FoR mE aT tHe LaKe.

CC: Alrig)(! Glub at you later 3BD

terminallyCapricious stopped messaging cuttlefishCuller

Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. Gamzee thought for a bit longer, realizing how late it was getting. "Damn, I've been here for a whiiiiilee." he thought aloud.

He started walking back to the lake, pondering at Fefs words. Did Nep really have feelings for him? Or was Fef just encouraging him to ask her out? He didn't know. He took out his phone and flipped though his contacts, stopping at arsenicCatnip. He thought about sending her a message, but instead put his phone away.

He saw Karkat, Terezi, Sollux and Nepeta still at the lake. He guessed Equius had to go do some Equius shit. As he walked up to the group about to say a 'Hey, what's up motherfuckers?', when a Karkat fist found its way to Gamzees face. "You had us fucking worried you know?" he shouted at Gamzee

"You could have told us, ME YOUR MOIRAIL, what the fuck you were gonna do. Nepeta told us what happened in there, and you coulda been KILLED you dumb FUCK!" he yelled and ranted.

Terezi put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and spoke too. "I have to agree with Karkles on this one" she said, hearing a 'shut the fuck up' from Karkat at his pet name.

"It would have been nice to know where you had gone."

"Yeah, had uth all worried there for a couple hourth. Next time, take me at least with you, alright? I've heard of people in the same line of work ath thith Jaecks guy, and I want to know more on thith organization." Sollux stated.

Gamzee gave an awkward smile. "I'm sorry motherfuckers. I'll definitely let you guys in the know about next time." he looked over at Nepeta "and besides, why were you following me?"

Nepeta gave a small blush and looked down "I was worried about you, Gamzee"

Sollux nodded "Yeah, thortly after you took off she ran after you before anyone could say anything. Equiuth tried to follow, but he kinda got lotht. I texted him thaying Nep was back with uth, and he jutht went home."

Gamzee smiled and embraced Nep in a hug. "Thanks for putting the worry on my side, but I'll be fine, always."

Nepeta blushed even more and said, "Still will."

"AH-FUCKING-HEM!" Karkat said "It's getting fucking late, so I'm gonna go the fuck home."

"Mind if I tag along? It's been a while since I've seen your hive" Terezi said, giving a wink to Karkat.

Karkat blushed "Sure I don't give a fuck" he mumbled and started walking.

Terezi smiled and waved to the rest, giving a bye. Sollux looked at his phone. "I thhould get going too, we'll catch up again tomorrow, alright?" He said with a wave as he walked off.

Nepeta looked at Gamzee. "I have to go too, I'll see you tomorrow" she said in a hushed, nervous tone.

Gamzee smiled and waved at her, walking back towards his hive. He thought of something. There had been a small waterfall type are near, so he thought to check it out since he had time, and didn't sleep much lately. He walked towards where he believed the area was.

After an hour, Gamzee had gotten lost. Now he was just trying to go on instinct, turning where he thought. And, surprisingly, he found the area he was looking for, hearing the small waterfall. He peeked through some bushes at the area, to find a figure in the water. The figure was a female he could tell, the moonlight and water glistening off her beautiful skin, her eyes were a soothing jade green, and she swayed though the water, going under a few times, giggling here and there.

That's when he realized two things. One, this person was Nepeta. Two, she wasn t wearing any clothes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gamzee blushed furiously at this realization. He almost let out a loud gasp but quickly dropped out of sight covering his mouth with both hands.

~ Nepeta was enjoying this secret area she discovered a few nights earlier. She finally decided to go skinny dipping and play in the water that night, since she knew noone came around this place. She was splashing around a bit, feeling the water, when she thought she heard something in nearby bushes. She stared for a while, everything still and silent. She gave a relieved sigh and decided it was her imagination.

~ Gamzee sat there silently, hoping he hadn't let out too big a sound. His thoughts were confirmed as he heard the splashes of water again. He sighed, heartbeat calming just a tad bit. 'What the hell am I still doing here?' he thought to himself, his blush deepening. He was about to stand up and start leaving, when he heard a movent nearby, barely audible thanks to the water splashes.

He sat there, listening to any other sounds. About an hour passed without incident, and Gamzee decided the movement earlier was his paranoia acting up. He sat up, looking to see Nepeta had gotten out and put a towel around her, drying off. Her slim legs crossed as she was sitting, her arms behind her holding her up as she looked at the sky. He couldn't help wondering what she was thinking of. He stared at her, taking in how beautiful she looked as she moonlight shone off her. That's when he saw a movement on the other side of the lake. The silhouette of the body was barely seeable, but there. Gamzee tensed up a bit, noticing another shift of movement from where he heard it earlier, as if someone was standing up. He looked around him, noticing a shift in the air. Someone was near. And it didn't feel like they were very friendly. Had they noticed him? Was he the one they're here for? Or...  
His head snapped up, seeing the body across the lake come out, creeping towards Nepeta, some type of katana drawn. Gamzee took out one of his clubs, which he always carried around. He watched as the body near him exited the woods near him, so Gamzee wasn't spotted. Yet. He stood up slowly, drawing his other club. He looked towards Nepeta, her eyes were closed and her head was up. He stepped out when he saw the bodies moved out more. He stepped behind the one nearest to him without a sound. "Boo" he whispered in their ear.

The human jumped, stepping back, turning to him pulling out dual blades, careful not to make a sound. He didn't expect to see the dark haired tall troll just inches behind him. Gamzee smiled. "What's going on motherfucker?" He whispered.

The human lashed out with one blade. Gamzee had dropped a club, balancing it on his foot so it didn't hit the ground, and caught the blade with his index finger and thumb. The human made a motion to slash Gamzee, but had been thrown across the opening, smashing into his unknown buddy.

~ Nepeta heard a loud thump not too far away from her, to see a pair of bodies flying through the air into the woods, and a body quickly running across the gap, too fast to recognize. She thought she saw polka dotted pants, but dismissed the thought, quickly trying to cover herself up.

~ Gamzee threw the human at the other figure, and quickly ran across to the other side. He grabbed both figures midair and ran deep into the woods, them trailing behind.

About 30 seconds, he decided he was good, because he didn't wanna get lost too badly, and stopped. The bodies that were trailing behind him now hit a tree a couple feet from him, breaking it. He looked down, saw a penny, and bent down to pick it up. A blade decided to fly right where his head had been, hitting a tree a bit back. Gamzee looked up to see a troll standing up.

Since it wasn't mentioned, both figures wore trenchcoats with hats. But the human's was the normal light brown, as the troll's was red, blue, teal, and gray.

"You seem like a peculiar motherfucker" Gamzee said to the troll.

"Look who's talking. An Indigo blood saving a green blood. Also with such speed and strength not expected from such a slim figure" she said.

The voice was feminine. "Blood shouldn't matter to a motherfucker. And it's never good to judge based on looks" Gamzee replied.

The she-troll gave him a wicked smile. "Its true. My mistake. I thought this idiot could take care of you" she gestured towards the unconscious human.

Gamzee gave a small smile, then snapped his serious face on. "Now to the point motherfucker. I had only assumed, but now I know. Why are you motherfuckers after Nepeta?"

"The green blood? Work, of course. Nothing personal."

Theres the answer. Work. Same as Jaecks. "So tell me. Do you know a motherfucker by the name of Jaecks?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Coworker. How do you know him?"

"Met the motherfucker today. Tried killing me because of 'work'."

She gave a slim smile. "So you're Makara, Gamzee."

She walked up to him and put her face near his, making him flinch just a bit. "And I must say, you're much cuter than I thought you'd be."

She pushed her lips against his. Gamzee went wide eyed and jumped back a couple feet. "What in the mirthful fuck?" he said.

She licked her lips. "Not bad. Though, as much as I'd like to have fun, I have a mission to go on."

She picked up the human and started walking. "Afraid I can't let ya do that." Gamzee said, gripping his clubs.

The troll smiled. "Can't allow you to stop me." she said, putting the human down, pulling out a retractable lance, pulling it fully out and clicking the blade in place.

She then took off her trenchoat revealling a long sleeved black and red shirt with purple and blue skinny jeans.

Gamzee held a club up, preparing for a fight. She lunged at Gamzee, but he easily parried. The lance struck at him a few times in quick succession, Gamzee just parried each strike with one club, keeping the other tensed at his side. She struck faster, spinning the lance, striking with each end, making Gamzee used both clubs to block.

Gamzee finally went on the offensive and started striking back. The female troll smiled as he did so, blocking as she had to step back. He quickened his strikes a bit, putting very slightly more power into them. She was able to keep up with both clubs, almost tripped over her human companion, and quickly kicked him over. "No compassion for a motherfucker huh?"

She smiled, parrying a strike at her head. "I couldn't care less about humans, or any low bloods for that matter." she said grinning "They're just lowly scum in this world that don't deserve to live. Just like you, Indigo blood" she spat the words like venom.

Gamzee slowed his strikes a bit, remembering Jaecks having a similar loathe for lower bloods. And he finally noticed she had two different colored eyes as well. One magenta, the other a royal blue. He hopped a couple feet back. "Mind telling a motherfucker about them eyes?"

She pondered on it for a second. "That's a secret. You're cute, but that's not enough" her phone chose that moment to ring.

She kept her eyes on Gamzee listening to the other voice. "Fineeee. But you owe me!" she said loudly closing her phone.

She sighed and picked up the human. "I'm sorry hun, but I gotta go" she smiled, retracting the lance.

Gamzee looked confused. He heard a big movement from the bush behind him. He turned to look, and everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee shot up and out of his forced sleep. He rubbed his head. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was. He looked around and saw he was in some kinda building. The roof and walls made of wood. "Good mornin' stranger" a voice said from near him.

"Where in the motherfuck am I?" Gamzee muttered.

"Found yeh loungin 'round on the ground, couldn't just leave yeh therr" the mysterious males voice said.

All that had happened last night flooded back. His blush returning at the thought of Nep, then the strangers last night. He remembered the fight between a female troll, then turning around to complete blackness. That's where he couldn't remember anything else. "Where are we?" Gamzee almost mumbled.

"A lil treehouse I done built" he replied.

"Mind if I asked a motherfuckers name?"

"Course not! The name's Kiligan Joules. KJ fer short."

KJ held out a hand to Gamzee. He smiled and shook the human's hand. Human.. "Waitta motherfucking minute, why'd you put me up in here?"

"So ye wouldn't freeze n' shit."

"I mean - I'm a troll. You're a human. Usually humans aren't all nicey nice to us motherfuckers."

KJ grinned at the troll. "Race don't matter to me partner. We're all livin beings."

Gamzee gave a warm smile to the human. "Great to know" he said getting up.

The human stood up, and Gamzee saw he was a bit tall. KJ's forehead was at Gamzee's eyes. He wore night blue shorts that went below his knees, a no-sleeved sky blue shirt, had medium length blonde hair that curled slightly, and wore a backwards royal blue cap. Gamzee looked around the area. "What's up with this place anyways?"

"Lil treehouse I put together not too long ago."

"What for?"

"Searchin."

"For?"

KJ gave a sly smile. "You seem trustworthy. So ah'll tell ya. Go ahead and sit back down." he gestured towards the mattress.

Gamzee took a seat and KJ pulled up a nearby chair, setting it backwards, sitting in it, resting his arms on the top of it. "I built it cause ah heard that members of a certain organization have been spotted 'round 'ere. I'm looking for one o' them so I can get info outta 'em."

"What kinda info?"

"Their hideout's whereabouts."

Gamzee sat and thought for a moment. "This organization. Does it involve murdering motherfuckers?"

KJ nodded. "Yeap. I've learned they usually go after groups of people. Fer one reason most of the time, and its usually at long intervals, days apart, fer each member of the group they select. If they have more than one reason, they usually go after more at a time. Not many have more than one reason, though, so I'm unsure about that 'ole mess."

Gamzee thought on it for a second. Then it came to him that he and Nepeta had people sent after them in one day. "Then that means we have a couple motherfuckin reasons" he said.

KJ raised one eyebrow at the troll. "Yer in a group?"

"Yeah, about 15 of us, 3 human. I got attacked earlier in the afternoon, and my friend was going to get attacked but I saw them before they made a big move" Gamzee said, blushing slightly remembering the night before.

KJ nodded. "Unsettlin. So I'm guessing you were knocked out?"

Gamzee shrugged and explained all of the events last night, since he was a very trusting person. KJ listened intently, interested at the story. Gamzee told of his assailant last.

KJ sat there for a minute taking it all in. "Prolly wanna check on yer other friends. If they went after you n yer friend in one day, who says they didn't do nothin' durin dead night"

Gamzee thought on it for a second and agreed. "Are you gonna come with?" he asks.

KJ shook his head. "Nope, gotta check for more signs of them vermin. See if they left anything that'd give me a clue about them or their whereabouts."

Gamzee nodded. "Thanks for not lettin me sleep outside on the motherfuckin ground."

KJ smiled. "Anytime."

Gamzee jumped out of the window, bending his knees at the impact, and sprinted towards his hive. Not too long later he reached it. Pulling out his phone, he messaged Nepeta, Karkat, Terezi, Equius, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia, Tavros, Vriska, Eridan and Feferi.

terminallyCapricios started messaging arsenicCatnip, carcinoGeneticist, gallowsCalibrator, centaursTesticle, grimAuxillatrix, twinArmageddons, apocalypseArisen, adiosToreador, arachnidsGrip, caligulasAquiarium, and cuttlefishCuller.

TC: hAs AnYoNe SeEn Or BeEn AtTaCkEd Or CoNfRoNtEd By AnY WeIrD lOoKiN mOtHeRfUcKeRs WiTh DiFf CoLoReD eYeS? :o(

CG: SOME MOTHERFUCKER TRIED BREAKING INTO MY GOGDAMN HOUSE LAST NIGHT. I KICKED HIM OR HER OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IT WAS IN THE FACE AND SENT IT FLYIN. DIDN'T COME BACK AFTER THAT.

TA: ii haven't 2een anyone or anythiing. 2omethiing goiing on?

AA: a human tried sneaking up on me yesterday morning but lets say hes not on this world anymore

AC: :33 I paw some people in the woods last night.

CT: D- Why where you in the w00ds last night?

AC: :33 Just claws!

CT: D- Right. Anyways, I have seen n00ne strange highb100d.

GC: N0TH!NG H3R3 3!TH3R

GA: SomE PeculiaR LookinG BeingS WerE StalkinG ArounD MY LocatioN NoT LonG AgO TrieD TO DefeaT ME IN BattlE BuT NothinG A ChainsaW CouldnT FiX

CA: i saww a big group a walkin around earlier this mornin but i thought nothin a it had trolls an each had a magentia colored eye with their own color

AG: Nothing out of the ordinary. ::::::::)

CC: I've been too glubbing busy to notice anyt)(ing fis)(y. But at points I t)(oug)(t I'd seen someone watc)(ing me, but dismissed it as stress getting to me 3B(

TC: i NeEd EvErYoNe To MeEt Up At SoMeOnE's HiVe, I'lL eXpLaIn ThErE

CG: MEET AT MY FUCKING HIVE

carcinoGeneticist stopped messaging everyone

TC: mEeT aT kArBrOs. ItS iMpOrTaNt AnD aLsO gEt DaVe JaDe RoSe Nd JoHn ThErE

terminallyCapricious stopped messaging everyone

Gamzee gave a sigh of relief to everyone's wellbeing. He put his phone away and started walking to Karkats, after grabbing a root beer faygo from his nutrition block. He was almost there when he noticed something. He took out his phone and looked at the messaging log. No reply had been given from Tavbro.

He strided over to Karkats to see that everyone was already there. When he approached, he said "That was motherfuckin fast."

"Well, of course highblood, this is urgent, as you say, and I can't help thinking these sightings and attacks are not coincidence." Equius replied

"I've been thinking the thame thing GZ." Sollux commented.

"That's all motherfuckin well, but has anyone else noticed Tavbro didn't reply in the message stream?" Gamzee asked.

The whole group looked at him, except the humans, and it hit all of them. "Holy shit your fucking right" Karkat said after hastily pulling out his phone.

"Has anyone seen him, for that matter?" Kanaya asked.

Everyone shook there head. "Not for about two days" Vriska said.

Gamzee gulped, pulled out his phone and called Tavros.

The line rang a few times. "Hello?"

"Hey Tav-"

"Hehe, this is, uhm, Tavros and leave an, uhm, message after the beep." Beep

Gamzee shut the call and noticed that it had been rejected. He called again. It rang. This time, there was an answer. But this wasn't an answer he, or anyone else was expecting, since it was on loudspeaker. There was a scream. Then a cutting sound. And another scream. Gamzee dropped his phone and everyone went wide eyed, as they recognized the scream. It was Tavros's. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gamzee, Equius, Nepeta and Vriska had taken off, telling the rest to stay at Karkats. They were heading to Tavros's hive. They were approaching the tauros's hive as they saw several humans walk in and out, with a troll here and there. Gamzee's eyes were looking bloodshot, his rationality decreasing, pulling out his clubs. Nepeta pulled out her claws. Equius had super human(troll) strength. Vriska knew several martial arts fighting styles.

The humans spotted the group of trolls, and started shouting. All wore the same symbol on their clothing. An eye a deep sea dark blue color, surrounded by what looked like thorn vines. Vriska looked like she was shocked for a second then quickly covered it up. The trolls stood about a dozen feet away from the now still humans. "What are you motherfuckers doing here?" Gamzee asks, like he didn't know.

The humans ignored him and tried rushing the trolls. Several met clubs to their skulls. Slashes in their throats and claws through their hearts. Kicks and punches to every part of them. And a skull shattered by a grab here and there. Humans died on spot. Some tortured by Vriska. All others ran off, knowing they'd all die if they stayed.

That's when 3 trolls walked out of the taurus's hive. One male troll thar was large, 6 1/2 ft tall with horns that extended in front of him, carrying a large broadsword. One female troll that was slim, about 5 1/5 ft tall, short horns curving around each other atop her head, throwing knives at her belt and medium daggers in sheaths in the loops. And one more medium sized male troll, 5 ft 11 in tall, short horns sticking sideways carrying twin blades.

The troll groups stared each other down, no words needing to be said. The three trolls spread, knowing their targets. The medium sized troll had chosen Equius, as he kept his eyes on him. The large troll layed eyes on Vriska, her popping her knuckles. And the female was walking in Gamzee's direction. Nepeta was taking Equius' back.

~ Equius stared at the magenta and teal colored eyes of this peculiar troll, getting his fists ready. The other troll pulled his blades out, twirling them in the air and catching them again, taking off towards Equius as he caught them. Equius side stepped, proceeding to aim a punch at the trolls gut, which he quickly dodged. That cued Nepeta to start striking at the troll, a fast flurry of arms and claws. The troll seemed to parry and block without a problem. Nep did a sweep, bending and kicking at his legs in a circular motion. The troll leaped up, meeting an Equius fist to the shoulder, shattering the bone. He leaped back, one of his blades dropping.

~ Vriska stared down this creep that was eye ballin her. 'He's not my type' she thought, thinking he wasn't attractive. The large troll pulled out his broadsword pointing it at Vriska, and giving a wink. She shuddered and gave him the finger. He didn't seem too pleased by this, and swung the sword at her, which she easily dodged. Vriska came up to him, giving a light kick and punch here n there as she passed him. The large troll swung an elbow back as she passed him, hitting her in the ribs, hearing a small crack. Vriska backed up to check her ribs, and one was broken. 'Great' she thought.

Vriska looked pissed, then ran up to him, tornado kicking his face. He backed up and swung at her, but she ducked and gave him a punch in the ribs. She backed up a bit, and the large troll seemed like he pulled his blade in half, when it was actually two making one. He tested the speed of them, then got up close to Vriska, slashing from both sides, one aimed at her head, the other at her legs. Vriska saw this, and did a butterfly twist between the blades, giving him a hard kick in the jaw, sending him staggering.

~ Gamzee looked at the female opponent. She pulled out a dagger and pointed it at him. He simply smiled and waves. This seemed to infuriate her, cause she sent several throwing knives in his direction. He ducked, and she appeared in fromt of him giving him a kick in the jaw. Gamzee stumbled backwards a bit, rubbing his jaw. He pulled out both clubs, and stood up. The female troll had pulled out the medium daggers and was heading towards him fast and nimbly. He matched her speed, circled behind her and made a strike a her back, which she backflipped over, landing on the tip of the club he held upright for some reason. Gamzee blinked then swung his other club that seemed to come from nowhere, hitting her leg.

Both groups fought for not too long, as a screech could be heard loudly. They all stopped and stared in the direction it came from. They all heard trees being knocked down, and saw it too. The two groups stared blankly as it stopped. Then all of a sudden what seemed like a black tentacle came out and grapped the medium sized troll by the leg, dragging him in. They heard a small scream then SNAP. "Jason!" the female yelled, running towards the woods, only to run into the creature that came out. It was like a giant black glob. But it had two Magenta eyes, along with what seemed like one of every color eye. The female took a second to recognize what was before her, but it was too late. The thing grabbed her by the neck, threw her up and then opened a grotesque mouth filled with bone rending teeth, in which she landed in, being swallowed whole. 'Did that thing just get thinner' Gamzee thought. The large troll ran towards the creature, slicing a chunk off of it. He grinned, but hands came out of where he sliced, dragging him in, while snapping his neck.

The remaining trolls blinked. The thing was getting into a more troll/human body type as it devoured those three. It then charged at them. Vriska rolled out of the way. Gamzee tripped on a rock sending him to the side. The creature was heading towards Equius It seemed to grow a blade from its horrible body. It aimed and gave a slash at Equius who had been rooted to his spot.

A slice. Blood splattering. Gamzee and Vriska yelling. Equius fell and layed on the ground, looking up. Looking up.. to see.. Nepeta. Standing in the path of the blade. It had cut her across the chest. Green blood dripping. Time seemed to slow as they all watched her fall sideways. 


	9. Chapter 9

A whistle was heard, and the creature snapped to the direction of it. It stood for a second, then quickly went towards the direction of whistle.

Gamzee didn't know what to think. His attention quickly snapped to Nep. Vriska had cleaned up the wound, and was covering it up. Gamzee kneeled by Nep, next to Equius. Nepeta looked up at the trolls and smiled weakly. "I was able to push my meowrail out of the way and get far back enough so I didn't get cut in half" she said.

Vriska covered the wound up and helped Nep up, putting her arm around her shoulders. "We should check on.. Tavros" Nepeta said weakly.

The trolls nodded and walked into the hive. The livingroom was complete destruction. There were blood stains all over, none the color of Tavros' though. They walked into the kitchen, to see a gruesome scene. Tavros was laying on the counter, lifeless. He was cut all over, missing half a leg, as well as an eye.

The group gasped. Vriska teared up. Gamzee walked to him, eyes wide in disbelief, feeling the tauros' head. Nepeta was weeping into Vriskas shoulder. Even Equius looked genuinely sad at this scene involving his lower blood friend. Gamzees hand gripped Tav's shirt, and his forehead was on his chest. Vriska walked over to the counter and looked at Tav. She immediately started to cry, laying her forehead on his. Nepeta had Equius help her over and she leaned on the counter. Equius looked at Tav and tears were coming from him.

After a couple minutes Equius put his hand on Gamzee and Vriska's shoulders. "We should go. We'll come back later to clean up" he said. Vriska sniffed and helped Nepeta out. Gamzee put his hand on Tavs hand. "I promise I'll keep you in heart, my bro" he said, then walked out with Equius.

The trolls walked back towards Karkat's hive. The walk was a silent one, and tears were shed here and there. They reached their destination after a bit, to see the others still there waiting for their arrival.

~ Dave saw Vriska, Gamzee, Equius and Nepeta walking up. He was expecting to see Tavros too. But he wasn't with them. As they walked up, Dave quickly got up and asked "Where's Tav?"

Gamzee looked away, Vriska stared at the ground, Nepeta sniffled, and even Equius wouldn't make eye contact. "He's.." Equius started.

"Dead.." Gamzee finished.

The word hit Dave like a couple tons of raining smuppets. He and Tav had been working on a rap that'd get Gamzee back for the last burn he gave them. "There's no way.." he said stepping forward. Kanaya stepped beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and looked at the trolls who just arrived. "Tavros is dead you said?"

Equius and Vriska nod. Dave starts getting teary eyed, but his shades hid it. Karkat looked at them, eyes stopping at Nep's chest. "What the fuck happened?"

Nepeta smiled. "Nothing to worry about." she said weakly.

~ Kanaya shook her head and motioned for Vriska to take her inside. "It needs to be looked at" she said.

She and Vriska walked inside, taking Nepeta to a bedroom. Kanaya made Nep lay down, and removed the blood stained and cut shirt. She took off the bandages Vriska put on her, and studied the wound. "Good job cleaning it" she said to Vriska.

Vriska nodded, not taking her eyes off the cut. Kanaya stood up and walked to the bathroom to get supplies. She came back and put some alcohol on a rag to clean around the wound and dabbed at it a little. She proceeded to stitch it up. Trolls healed much better than humans, but Kanaya didn't want to take any chances.

~ Nepeta had passed out as she laid down. She was exhausted and in all reality, the wound looked worse than what it was, but still hurt a lot.

~ Kanaya looked at Vriska then at Nepeta. "Why the guilty look, Vriska?"

Vriska looked at Kanaya. "What are you talking about?"

"What's eating you away on the inside. I know there's something."

Vriska nodded. "Tell me what happened, first" Kanaya said.

So Vriska explained what happened earlier. Then she told her what she felt guilty about.

~ Kanaya took Vriska and Nepeta inside, and Gamzee sat next to Jade and Dave. Jade had been crying pretty hard. Dave was trying to keep his cool guy routine, so he got up saying he was gonna go for a walk. The others in the group were sad at losing their tauros friend. "I don't get it" Karkat said.

"Wwhat?" Eridan asked.

"These assholes have only targeted the ones involved in our group. Noone else."

Gamzee was about to say something but stopped as he saw a figure come into view. It was KJ. "Howdy" he said walking up, then "What's got everyone so gloomy?" he asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Karkat asked.

"Call me by KJ partners" he smiled.

"What brings you here?" John asks.

"Saw big ol' group of humans with symbols on therr clothes. Came upon a house that was, pardon my language, fucked up."

Gamzee nodded. "I was there. Our friend.." he looked down.

KJ nodded, understanding, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm deeply sorry." he says.

Kanaya had walked out, Vriska shortly after. Vriska gasped when she saw KJ. He looked at Vriska and smiled. "Vrisky?"

She punched him, sending his hat flying. "Told you never to call me that."

He apologized and smiled. "Gimme a break, haven't seen you since-" he started, Vriska quickly covered his mouth.

Gamzee raised an eyebrow. "You motherfuckers know each other. So since what?"

Vriska sighed. "It should be told from the beginning.." she let go of KJ.

Gamzee nodded and everyone looked at Vriska and the newcomer. "Well.. at one point, I was in the organization that's after us now" Vriska started, hearing a couple gasps. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vriska sat in the office, waiting for this idiot to finally stop talking. "..furthermore you cannot keep doing what YOU see fit, and follow orders!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. For the millionth time, fuck off." she said, standing up and walking out.

The building was huge, she never liked walking too far in unless she had to. She didn't really like that guy much either for that matter. He was too whiney. The organization she was working for dealt with delivering important items here and there, and collecting money. It was easy most of the time, yet boring, but it gave a good pay.

She walked past a couple men taking their breaks, heading to her office. She wore a shirt with an eye on it, surrounded by thorn vines, baggy gray pants and black sneakers. On her way, she saw Kiligan standing by her door. He wore a similar shirt, just with the sleeves cut off, which he got scolded for. He also wore blue tennis shoes and blue shorts. "Ey Vrisky" he said with a smile.

She punched him in the arm. "The hell'd I say about calling me that."

"Not ta. But ah like it."

She sighed. "There a reason you're at my door?"

"Yep. Boss gave me a mission."

"So?"

"Soo, yer goin' with." He grinned.

"Why the fuck am I doing that?"

Kiligan put a serious face on. "Cause who the target is."

Vriska looked at him confused. "Who is it."

Kiligan shook his head. "Discuss it later. Along with other.. 'details'."

Vriska nodded, understanding a bit. 'So the day has come, eh?' she thought."I'll see you later, then?"

Kiligan nodded and walked away from her office. She gave a small sigh and walked in, sitting in the chair behind her desk. She booted up her computer and started playing solitaire. It was boring, but it consumed some time. Hearing a knock on the door, she said "What?"

Kiligan walked in, smiling. "Yo."

"What now?"

"Alright if ah take you out to dinner?"

Vriska looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He smiled. "Why not?"

She sighed. She hated when he replied with that. "Fine, hope you can pay."

"O' course, else I wouldnta asked ya."

"Now get back to work or whatever."

"So harsh." He said. Then smiled. "I'll catchya lata then."

Kiligan walked out. Vriska looked at the door for a second. She never admitted it, not even to herself, but she liked him. It came as a surprise that he asked her to dinner, but she wasn't complaining.

A while later, she shut off her computer, and locked her office door, heading home to get ready. She walked outside of the building and walked to her motorcycle. Starting it up, she drove out of the parking lot and made her way home.

It had started to sprinkle as she made her way home. As always she drove fast, loving the speed and the air. Also as a usual, she drove slightly off course into an alley, heading for a ramp she always rode off. She got near the ramp, gunning the throttle and taking off on it, going high in the air. She landed going slightly downhill, as to not damage her motorcycle. The rest of the way was calm, and she opened her garage sliding into it, idling then turning off the vehicle.

Vriska gave a happy sigh as she hadn't died or gotten injured on the fast ride home. She walked inside, taking off her trenchcoat and tossing it into a basket she kept for these rainy days. She proceeded to take off her helmet, throwing it into the basket as well. Walking to the bathroom, she walked in and stripped of her wet clothing, proceeding to wrap a towel her to cover herself after drying her hair. She walked out and went into her bedroom, picking out some clothes for the dinner with Kiligan. Quickly she dressed herself, putting undergarments on, then a no sleeved light gray shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts that extended slightly past her knees. She looked herself over in a mirror, content with the look.

Vriska took out her phone to text Kiligan, but she already recieved a text from him.

chilledCowboy started messaging arachnidsGrip

CC: Ey, ahm on mah way to get yah :}

AG: then hurry up ::::)

CC: Ahm waiting outside, come on :}

chilledCowboy stopped messaging arachnidsGrip

Vriska hurriedly put on her socks and shoes and walked outside to see Kiligan leaning against his blue truck. The boy was obsessed with blue, she thought. Walking up to the truck, she said, "Where shall we be going?"

Kiligan smiled. "Get in and find out, if yer not chicken" he said, giving a wink.

He knew how to push her buttons. "You know I'm not a chicken!" she said sternly, getting into the truck.

"More like a rooster.." he said under his breath, smiling big.

"What was that?" Vriska asked.

"Nothin'." he replied.

Kiligan started his truck and drove off. 15 minutes later they were in front of the theatres in town. "So what happened to dinner?" Vriska asked.

"Decided this would be more fun" he replied with a smile.

She smiled as-well, getting out of the truck as they found a parking space. They both walked up to the ticket booth, looking at what was playing. "Watcha in the mood for?" Kiligan asked.

"Something scary.. If YOU'RE not chicken."

"You know I definitely, ain't no chicken."

Looking at the movies, Vriska saw one she wanted to watch. "How about we watch 'Night of the Living Garden Gnomes'?" she asked.

Kiligan looked at her oddly at the name. He shrugged then ordered the tickets and they walked in. As he handed the guy their tickets, he said, "That'll be theatre 3 to the left."

Kiligan nodded and walked on. "Want anything?" he asked Vriska as they walked near the concession stands.

She looked at everything and said, "Just get a large popcorn for us."

He smiled at her and went to order. He walked back with the paid popcorn and they walked to their theatre. Surprisingly there were quite a few people there. The couple walked to the top rows, and sat about 2 away from the top, near the middle. As it turned out, this movie was supposed to be a comedy too. Vriska and Kiligan laughed a couple times, as did others. At one point, when reaching for popcorn at the same time, their hands met, and were quickly pulled away as they felt each other, blushing. They continued watching the movie.

Finally, it was over, and they walked out of the theatres, heading back to his truck. "Mind if I take ya somewhere real fast?" Kiligan asked.

Vriska gave him a look, and said "Sure, why not?"

He smiled at her, they both got in the truck and started driving off. She stared out the window for most of the trip, asking where they were going, getting a reply of you'll see. For a bit, she was worried. "We're here." Kiligan said.

They got out and she looked around. All she saw were trees and a hill that was pretty high. Kiligan grabbed her hand and started walking. "I wanna show you something" he said.

She blushed and followed him. He took her to the top of the hill. As it turned out it was flat at the top, and the view of the sky was great. "What do ya think?" he asked.

"Of?"

"The view of the sky silly" he replied, laying down and staring up at the sky.

"Its pretty neat" she said, laying down too.

Honestly, she thought it was quite amazing. The stars were bright and lit up the sky wondrously. They layed there for about an hour or so, talking about random things, laughing a lot, and staring up at the sky. Finally, Kiligan got up. "Welp, ah should be getting ya home" he said.

She looked up at him then got up. "Yeah" she smiled at him and turned around to start walking.

Until she felt a hand grip her arm, turning her around. Hands gripped both her arms. Kiligan's head was faced towards hers. His lips had softly pushed against hers. She was shocked. Not knowing what to do or think. He pulled away from her. "I've been waiting to do that all night." he admitted.

Vriska saw his cute blush under the moonlight, the curls of his blonde hair, the shyness in his eyes, and the nervous tension in his body. She pushed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, putting her lips back on his. It was his turn to become motionless, until he put his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Vriska felt joy on this night. The movie turned out pretty good, Kiligan was his goofy self, she saw a great view of the sky, and, best of all, they were kissing. They pulled away from each other, and just stared for a couple seconds. 'Look at her, so insanely beautiful, I can't believe I actually did that' Kiligan thought. 'I.. kissed.. him. I can't believe it. It was so.. amazing." Vriska thought.

After a couple moments they started heading back to the truck. They got in and Kiligan started it up, driving off.

"Sorry bout that" he said after a couple minutes.

"About what?"

"Ya know.. Kissin' ya."

Vriska smiled at him. "It's quite alright. I mean, I did kiss you right after."

Kiligan smiled. "That ya did."

They reached Vriska's home, and he walked her to the door. "Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Vriska asked.

Kiligan nodded. "You know it."

He gave her a hug and walked back to his truck, driving off. Vriska stared for a bit, then unlocked her door and walked in her house.

Vriska woke to her normal alarm. The events of the night before flooded into her mind as she remembered. Smiling, she stood up and got ready for work, putting on the normal. She walked into her garage, opened it, pushed her motorcycle out, starting it up, and closing the garage. She drove off to work. When she got there, she parked in her usual spot near the front, as she usually got there a bit earlier than everyone else.

Turning off her motorcycle, she walked in the building,heading to her office when the douche from yesterday and all other mornings came by and told her a mandatory meeting was starting in an hour. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Her office door came into view, and she opened the door and walked inside, closing it. She sat at her desk, turned on her computer, and started making reports for the latest assignments that had been completed in the last week. She completed it all within 40 minutes, as she didn't have much to do. So, she decided to go to the meeting room a bit early.

Vriska left her office, closing the door behind her, and walked towards the meeting room. She walked slow, so she got there 5 minutes before it started. She walked in and saw most had shown up, and she took a seat near the back. She saw someone she didn't recognize in the very front. She stared at him for a couple minutes, then the douche coughed and said it was time to start.

"Alright everyone, settle the hell down! I have an announcement, first off. Our company is changing for the better! We will still deal with exchanges, AND, we shall also deal with.. assassinations."

Vriskas eyes widened at this. She knew most of the people she worked with were violent people that wanted to punch and beat everything they saw. Now that she thought about it, why the hell was she still working there? Oh yeah, the pay was great. Shitheads.

Murmuring spread across the room. "Silence!" Douchey said.

"Our boss's brother will be taking over the company. Sir Connor De La Pierre." He motioned for the guy Vriska didn't recognize to stand up.

Pierre stood up and faced the workers. "Now then, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. I am, indeed, George Carisole's brother, younger brother, in fact. And he has told me to take over his company, and to do what I see fits. And I've dealt with other assassination companies before, too, and I think I see potential from all of you." He bowed and walked out of the room.

"Don't just sit there, numbnuts and freezytwats, get back to work! Assignments will be handed out individually to those I, and he, sees fit."

Everyone got up and left the room. Vriska was the first out, stomping towards her office, pissed off. She knew the boss better than this, he wouldn't have handed over his position without letting us know personally. Besides, she hadn't seen him in a few days, which was very weird. She stopped to see Kiligan walking and shaking his head as he walked out of the room too. She walked over to him. "This is some bullshit!" she almost exploded.

"Yer tellin me bout it." he replied.

This Pierre guy walked up to the two at that moment. "I would like to see the two of you in 10 minutes back in the meeting room. Got it?" Kiligan and Vriska nodded and he walked away.

They saw he talked to very few others, telling them the same thing. So, they all walked back into the meeting room. They took seats, and waited for Pierre to start talking. "Now then, I called you all in here because of your skills." He nodded to a tall guy in the back. "Jaecks, you are immensely strong and are not to bad at handling weapons."

He looked at another group. "Damien, Jack, and Monica. You three are synched to each other, and can deal with each others strengths and weaknesses as if there are no weaknesses." The group gave a fist pump and a yell, all at the same time.

He looked at a girl sitting not too far from them. "Sierra. You have very, peculiar, powers. You can use a higher form of telekinesis, send things flying, then fix the surroundings as if it never happened, leaving the victims to go crazy. You also excell at illusions. " She nodded.

He looked at Vriska and Kiligan. "Vriska Serket, very skilled in several forms of martial arts. Kiligan Joules, very precise marksman, trained in a couple fighting styles, MMA champ 2 years, you have speed as well as strength on your side."

The two just stared at him as he named others. "I have called you all in here because, well, you seem to be the best around this shithole, and I'd like you all to take on the harder missions as well as train others." He paced the room.

"If anyone want to back out, do it now."

Jaecks looked unsure of what to do. Vriska had known him for years, and he may have been strong, but he wasn't as bloodthirsty as the lowest around, and seemed somewhat nice, if anything gentle. The girl was just fucking insane. The triplets were just as bad. The others, she didn't really give two shits about. She, however wasn't gonna agree. She was sure Kiligan was with her, too. She stood up. "With all due respect, or none at all, what the fuck ever, you can go suck a dick and die. I'm not doing this" she said, looking at Kiligan for support, but he just sat there.

"Kiligan?" she said, almost a whisper.

"I'm sticking around.." he said, looking down.

Her heart sank at the words. "You're joking... right?"

He shook his head and stood up. "Nope. I'm staying with the company."

She slapped him hard. "Please understand-"

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled, slapping him again.

"Vrisky-"

"DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" she said, storming off.

Kiligan stared as she left, rubbing his face, his nose and lip bleeding. He felt Pierre put his had on his shoulder. "Now, now, boy, we don't need her."

"You're right.. She'd just get in the way.." he said.

Vriska heard this, and ran out off the building, hopping on her motorcycle and racing home, crying the whole way, planning on packing her stuff and moving far, far away from this place. 


	11. Chapter 11

After Vriska was done, Karkat immediately started speaking. "So let me get this straight, you worked in a boring as fuck job because the pay was good. And you had romantic ties with this douche" he gestures to KJ, "and the company got pretty much taken over by the boss's so called 'brother' who dealt with assassinations and shit, so you quit, waited for the asswipe to join, but he didn't so you smacked the shit out of him and ran off, am I cor-fucking-rect?"

Vriska nodded. Gamzee looked to be in thought. "Why exactly didn't you quit, KJ?" Rose asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

KJ looked at the group. "Cause' ah knew something wasn't right. It was a hard decision, and a quickly made one at that. But it was a sacrifice needed. What ah did was simply check on everyone to make sure missions were complete, I refused to take part in any killins. I had to investigate the guy that took over. Turned out he had killed the boss and his brother, takin' the brothers identity. Why he had done this ahm still tryina figure out. They had found out what ah was doin, though. They had tried to take me out, but ah was able ta lay low long enough for them to forget bout me. It had been quite fast, actually. Ahm guessin they didn't think they needed to worry. They have much more powerful people, with many powers that are extraordinary. Ahm tryina not get myself killed. So far it's worked, but ah can't say for how long."

"Again, let me get this fucking straight. You found out this mystery fuck's plots, or not?"

KJ shook his head. "Wasn't around long enough and didn't get close enough to."

"Do you have any leads?" John asked.

"Very little, and by finding where their base of operation is I hope to find answers."

"Waitta minute, didn't you work there?" Gamzee asked.

"Yes. And I went back to check it out, but the building was demolished when I got there, and I had guessed they were done for. But, I heard rumors of assassinations and attacks on groups and certain people. I followed the rumors, and found a blood stained jacket with the symbol of the organization on it. Turns out a lucky bastard took one down, but he was dead when I got to him. The target apparently inflicted too many fatal wounds on 'im."

"Sorry to interrupt so rudely, but this is much to process for us all. We should get some rest. Everyone think this over, form opinions, then we'll instigate this at a later time. So for now, everyone return to their homes." Kanaya said.

Everyone looked at one another, and started to leave. "Actually, Gamzee, KJ, Vriska, and Equius I'd like you all to stay one minute. Head into the room Nepeta is in."

The four nodded and walked into the house, to the room. Kanaya joined them shortly. "Why did you have us stay, if I may inquire?" Equius asked.

"You, Vriska and Gamzee were with Nepeta during the battle. KJ and Vriska were once with these lifeforms. KJ moreso. Gamzee has had a couple run ins."

"Your point?" Vriska asked.

"I'd like to get as much information as possible about these situations."

"How'd you know about me runnin into motherfuckers?" Gamzee asked.

"Nepeta told me. Also, she knows it was you in the woods taking care of the stalkers the other night."

Gamzee turned red and nodded. "So, Vriska, why after all this time would they pick you now? Is it because they finally found you?" Kanaya interrogated.

KJ interjected. "Nope. I've taken a good look at the people in this lil group, and I've seen a couple of em on file. That smart mouthed one, Karkat I believe, is one. Gamzee, also. That troll you found dead, Tavros wasn't it?, also. Aradia and Equius marked in a file together. Dave is an arrogant prick, the file said. Vriska has been on file for a while, they found her and she happened to be with several others who were on the list."

Kanaya nodded. "Is that all? And mind telling us why most if not all of us are under file?"

KJ looked up. "That's all I was able to see. Karkat's mouth got him in a sticky situation a couple years back. Gamzee.. You killed many members, counting several high ranking officers in one of your dark fits. Dave and Tavros.. they were once djs for a club they owned. Some of the best I've heard, but they quit after an argument got out of control and they got into a fight with some of the locals. Aradia and Equius had stolen materials from a job site. We all know why Vrisky's on."

Vriska's fist met his face again. "The name."

KJ smiled. "Used to it."

Kanaya processed this. "Pretty incompetent reasons for some of them. Dave can be an ignorant jackass, but once you get to know him he's not too bad.. at times."

KJ nodded. "They'll find the smallest reason just to kill. Besides, ah just skimmed the files, who knows what they're down fer."

Gamzee was reminiscing about the time he had gone nuts and lost all sanity at the point KJ spoke of. Equius nodded, remembering the stealing of robot parts with Aradia. Then thoughts went to the deceased Tavros. A tear came from Equius at the remembrance, and Gamzee's tears flowed freely. Kanaya looked at the trolls. "We'll conclude this for now. I'm going to stay and care for Nepeta. If that's okay." she said.

Gamzee and Equius nodded. "You are one of the most trustworthy, Kanaya." Equius said.

"Bro's right. We'll leave her in your miraculous care." Gamzee commented.

Vriska stood up and left. KJ looked uncertain. "Go talk to her, bro." Gamzee said, getting up and patting KJ's shoulder then leaving.

KJ got up and started to run after Vriska, grabbing her by the arm to stop her. "We gotta talk." he said.

"About what, how you betrayed me?"

"I had to!"

"No you fucking didn't! You could have came with me, we could have had something Kiligan! I really liked you, and my heart SHATTERED that day!"

KJ looked down. "Vrisky I didn't mean to. I thought I could stop them while working for them.. but was wrong.."

"Why didn't you at least fucking TELL ME?"

"I couldn't put you in a position of knowing."

"So, rather than being happy with me, you chose to break my heart and not tell me ANYTHING?"

KJ stared down, his hair covering his teary eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me.. I don't expect you to listen to anything I say.. I just want you to know something.."

She glared at him. "What?"

He emraced her in a tight hug, pushing hips lips against hers. He let their lips part. "I love you, Vrisky.. Long before I asked you on that date."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I don't expect you to return the feelin, I just needed to get it off my chest. Not everything ah do is for the best. Quite the opposite at times. But I hope we can start over, just maybe, one day.." he looked down, seperating the two, and ran off.

Vriska just stared at him as he ran. She ran to her house, opening the door, closing it, and quickly layed on her couch and sobbed.

After 15 minutes, a knock on the door came. She didn't feel like getting up and answering it. More knocks. She ignored it. "Mind if I let a motherfucker in myself?"

She didn't reply. "I'll take that as a 'why the fuck not'."

Gamzee walked in, taking a seat on the ground and putting a hand on Vriska's back. "I saw the little exchange 'tween you and KJ."

She looked at him, tears still flowing freely. "So?.."

"He looked sincere. Whatever he told you, he meant. I know he's sorry for what he did and wishes he had done it differently, seeing that the outcomes would have probably been the same."

"I know... I just... He... Ahhh..." she buried her head in her arms.

Gamzee gave her a couple pats on the back. She gave a couple sobs. "He told me... he loved... me..." she said between sobs.

Gamzee nodded. "I thought so. Believe him. He wouldn't have talked with you like he did and did what he did if he didn't. Back then, he didn't want you to get hurt. He didn't know you'd be in danger even if he didn't tell you his plans."

Vriska nodded. "Gamzee.."

Gamzee looked at her. "Yes?"

She engulfed him in a hug, resting her head in his chest and sniffled a few times. "Thank you for checking in on me."

He gave a wide smile. "It's only natural. You're my motherfuckin sis."

"I appreciate it." she replied, staring into his eyes.

Her eyes were still glossy. She looked a little dizzy from the crying. "Gamzee.." she whispered. "Hmm?" he replied. She tilted her head and moved forward.

Gamzee gave an uncomfortable look. Then both their phones rang at the same time, making them jump.

ectoBiologist started messaging all contacts.

EB: I noticed Dave didn't return. Has anyone seen him? 


	12. Chapter 12

~ Dave wandered in the forest. "Where the fuck am I?" he wondered aloud.

Shortly after he left the group at Karkat's place to take a walk, he had gotten lost. He didn't know how, though, as he had grew up in these woods. He sighed and tried his phone again. No signal. "Fuckin piece of shit.." he said.

He tried going back the way he came, but it seems like he went on forever, as he left a mark on a tree here and there, he was sure he had a mark on most, but he never saw a mark again. He sat against a tree, feeling a bit tired. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. But when he looked to see it, it wasn't there anymore. A shiver ran down his spine. He almost swore he saw a smuppet. He shook his head though, dismissing the idea, as it was fucking illogical.

He decided to get up and try getting out of there again. He walked for another hour. Or so he thought. He checked his phone and it said 4:32 P.M. "Impossible" he murmured.

It had been 4:30 P.M. last time he checked. He saw another movement out of the corner of his eye. This time, he was sure about what he saw. It was a giant fucking smuppet. He pulled out one of his many random swords and sliced it in half immediately. "What the fuck's going on?" he said.

More movement. Bushes bustling, leaves swaying and twigs snapping. He turned to see a whole bunch more smuppets. Dave stood there for a minute, staring at them. He began to cut them down, several at a time, but it seemed like for every one he took out another popped out, so he chose to run away.

~ "Dave?" John said, looking over the unconscious Dave.

He poked him with a stick. A twitch, but nothing else. Dave murmured here and there, something about giant smuppets chasing him. He sent out another text.

Messaging memo: Dave?

EB: I found Dave

GA: WherE WaS HE LocateD

EB: He's unconscious. In the forest.

TT: Is he okay?

EB: How the hell should I know?

TT: Does he have a pulse.

EB: Oh. Yes.

CG: I JUST REMEMBERED KANAYA YOU TOLD US TO LEAVE CORRECT

GA: YeS.

CG: YOU REALIZE THAT WE WERE AT MY HOUSE RIGHT

GA: ApologieS KarkaT

CG: ITS FUCKING ALRIGHT JUST MAKING SURE YOU KNEW

EB: Ahem, Dave?

GA: ApologieS I'lL SenD EquiuS TO BrinG HiM BacK SO I CaN ExaminE HiM

EB: Okay :B

Messaging memo closed.

John gave a sigh and sat next to Dave.

~ "Go fetch Dave, will you?" Kanaya directed at Equius.

"Why?"

"Because I inquired in a nice manner."

Equius gave a small grunt. "Fine, where is he?"

"Message John for their whereabouts."

Equius nodded and left the room, sending a message to John asking for where they were. He recieved the response, and went there. He found them after about 10 minutes. "Hello" John said.

"Dave is still out, I'm guessing?" Equius asked.

John nodded. Equius sighed and picked up Dave. "We should get back to the hive.

John got up and followed Equius back to Karkat's hive. They arrived, and walked inside. "Where do you want me to put him?" Equius asked.

Kanaya pointed to a room right across the hall from Nepeta's. He complied and put Dave on the bed in the room. "Is my place going to turn into a fucking hospital?" Karkat asked, walking in.

"Not quite," Kanaya answered, "this is just temporary. Nepeta needs to heal and Dave.. Well, I still must figure out."

She proceeded to put her hand on his forehead. Then she opened his eyelids, examining his eyes. She hummed a bit and checked his pulse and heartbeat for a couple minutes, looking at his open eye closely. "He's in a trance-like comatose state." she said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Karkat asked.

"He's awake. But, he's not. See, he's dreaming. A very lucid type. Yet his eyes move around as he sees things, his pulse and heartbeat drops and raises."

"In this dream?"

"Yes. This isn't something that just appears, though. He was put into this state. The only way known to fix it is to find the user."

John finally spoke up. "So, do we have to kill the person or just convince?"

Kanaya looked up in thought. "It would be better to convince, and, if possible, convince to our side. But the latter will work too."

John nodded. Gamzee, hearing the conversation, said, "The only question is, how do we find this motherfucker?"

"That I cannot conclude, as I am not sure." Kanaya said.

"The only thing we can do is look, highblood." Equius added.

Gamzee nodded, looking out the window. "Well, this is still much to process for everyone, so, if you all would not mind, I would like everyone to go home and rest. Karkat will stay, as this is his hive." Kanaya said.

"I would like to stay and make sure nothing else happens to Nepeta." Equius said.

Kanaya put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her, I've got it taken care of. Besides, Karkat's not too bad in the fighting scene, either."

Equius gave a sigh, and thought for a bit, before giving in. "Fine. Make sure nothing happens. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check in." he said, walking out.

John looked around. "I guess I'll go home.."

"Actually, I'd like you to stay, as I'd like to ask you some questions concerning Dave." Kanaya said.

Taken by surprise, John nodded. "I'm gonna go look around the motherfuckin forest, see if I can find some clues and shit." Gamzee said.

"Very well then. You have all of our contact information if you find anything out." Kanaya replied.

Gamzee walked out, heading towards the forest. Kanaya looked over at John and Karkat. "John get me a bucket of cool water. Karkat, get me one of warm water."

"EW! I AM NOT TOUCHING FUCKING BUCKETS!" Karkat exploded.

"Get over it. They're not gonna vanish. Besides, they are benificial in the medical field for humans, and that is what we have at our disposal." Kanaya replied.

Karkat walked off muttering, and John followed. Kanaya shook her head and gave a smile.  
...

Gamzee walked to the spot Equius told him he found John and Dave. He looked around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. His search came up fruitless for several minutes. Then he spotted something in the corner of a tree branch. He climbed up the tree, looking for what he saw. He found what he was looking for. It just wasn't what he expected. He found John, tied up and duct taped, wriggling and letting out muffled yelling.  
...

Kanaya walked into Nepeta's room to check on her. "Hi.. Kanaya." she said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Kanaya asks.

"I'm getting.. better slowly."

"Anything you need?"

"No.. I'm good right meow."

"Understood. Karkat and John are fetching me some water, so they'll return shortly."

Nepeta looked confused. "John?"

Kanaya looked at her. "Yes, John. Why?"

"I didn't smell him. I recognize everyone that's near by smell sometimes. I smelled someone vaguely familiar, but couldn't put my paw on it."

Kanaya looked up for a second, something finally clicking. 'John didn't ask if Dave or Nepeta was gonna be okay, at all.' she thought. Also, he wasn't wearing his normal glasses. John's were black. These were a slight neon blue. "I'll be right back" Kanaya said to Nepeta, quickly walking out of the room.  
...

Karkat carried his bucket, with a disgusted face the whole time, with John to his kitchen. He tried to turn the faucet on, but it didn't work. "Fucking piece of shit.." he murmured.

"We can just go down to a nearby stream? It's clean" John suggested.

"Sure, as long as Kanaya doesn't bitch at me."

John took lead, letting out a wicked smile, it dissapearing as Karkat stepped next to him. Karkat had left a note near the sink, telling Kanaya the sink wasn't working and where they were going. After a good 15 minutes, they reached a stream. "Looks fucking clean" Karkat said, stepping up to it.

"Yep, told you." John said.

"We'll just fill these fuckers up and see if we need any more when we get back."

"You won't be going back.." John murmured, his voice being distorted a bit.

Karkat stared at the stream. Something wasn't right. "What the fuck'd you say?"

"I SAID.." John grabbed Karkat's hair, quickly pulling him to his feet, then plunged a knife into his back, "you won't be going back.." he whispered into the cancer's ear.

Karkat felt dizzy. He felt the grasp let go, and he dropped to his hands and knees. He put an arm behind him, searching for the knife. He didn't make it that far, as he collapsed, hearing that girlish giggling again.

Kanaya saw the note Karkat left. She tried the sink, and it worked just fine. Her phone buzzed.

terminallyCapricious started messaging grimAuxiliatrix

TC: kAnAyA, sIs, WhErE tHe MoThErFuCk Is JoHn?

GA: HE WenT TO GeT SomE WateR WitH KarkaT WhY

TC: GET TO HIM NOW ItS nOt ReAlLy JoHn I fOuNd HiM tIeD uP iN a MoThErFuCkInG tReE :o(

Kanaya almost dropped her phone, and she now ran to where this stream was, as she had made a couple visits herself. She saw the stream, and quickened her pace. She looked up a bit, blinded by the sun a little, when she tripped and almost fell on something big, and it gave a grunt. She looked down to see Karkat, blood seeping from his back, the knife still there, with the imposter John nowhere to be found. She pulled out her phone.

GA: GamzeE GeT OveR HerE NoW KarkatS HurT BadlY

TC: aLrEaDy On It WiTh JoHn

Kanaya stooped over, and slid the knife out of Karkat's back, quickly covering it with some cloth she kept. She looked over to the bucket and quickly filled it with water from the stream, taking another cloth and tried cleaning blood off of the unconscious cancer's back. 'Gamzee hurry, at this rate and the area he was stabbed, he may not last long' she thought, silently pleading for Gamzee to get there. 


	13. Chapter 13

Gamzee and John quickly ran back to the house. Nepeta had passed out, so they looked around. They saw the note Karkat left, and quickly ran to the stream. Kanaya saw them coming. "Hurry it's imperative to get Karkat inside, immediately!"

Gamzee complied and picked the Cancer up, running back to the house with Kanaya and John following close behind. "Where do I put him?"

"In his room!"

Gamzee ran to Karkat's room, blinking for a second as he entered, then put him on the bed. Kanaya ran to grab medical supplies, and walked into the room after grabbing what she needed. She went to work on cleaning and patching up his wound. Afterwards, she went to clean herself off. Gamzee sat in a chair against the wall, John pacing the room. Kanaya returned shortly. "So is he going to be alright?" John asked.

She nodded. "Yes, if we hadn't gotten to him the time we did the wound would have gotten infected quickly, as it was quite deep. But overall, he just needs some rest so it does not open up."

Gamzee gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to motherfuckin know."

John nodded. "I need to apologize to him.."

"For what?" Kanaya asked.

"Well, he probably thinks it was me who stabbed him, as it was someone else copying my look.."

"It's all good, bro. Karkat'll understand if we explain." Gamzee commented.

"For now, you guys should go see the others. I'll look after Karkat for a little, check for any signs of other injuries." Kanaya said.

John and Gamzee nodded. They walked out, John went to check on Dave, and Gamzee went to see Nepeta. He walked in, not expecting her to be awake, but hoping. His hopes were right to be there, as she smiled and said, "Hi.. Gamzee.."

He sat on the bed next to her, as she motioned for him to. "How's a motherfucker feeling?"

"Quite better.. A little more rest.. And I'll be as good as new.." she said with a weak smile.

Gamzee shed a tear at seeing her like this, but he quickly wiped it hoping she didn't see. He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed. He couldn't help think how peaceful and cute she was, laying there. A wide smile spread across his face. And again he noticed he didn't have his makeup on. 'Noone tells me anymore' he thought.

She opened an eye and looked up at him with a smile. "You know, it's nice to look at you're naked face, you're very cute.." a light green blush could be seen as she looked away.

Gamzee blushed at her words, and unconsciously, his hand grabbed ahold of hers and their fingers laced together. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and neither looked away for once. Nepeta saw the hurt Gamzee had for her in this state, and the love and compassion he has for her. Gamzee saw how worried she is for his safety, and the love that's not possible to hide. His heart raced. Her heart raced. His eyes looked at her soft, lovely lips for a split second then back to her eyes. Her eyes looked at his lips aswell. "Gamzee.."

Her voice caused his heart to thump so loud he thought everyone in a 3 mile radius could hear. "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

Her hand slowly moved up his arm, then to his face. She smiled and closed here eyes. Gamzee thought his heart couldn't possibly beat any faster or harder. He gulped, then slowly moved his face closer to hers. Nepeta had a very bright blush, and her heartbeat skyrocketed as she felt him move. Their lips connected. He closed his eyes, feeling her emotions through the touch. She pushed her lips harder against his, deepening the kiss. They parted, and Gamzee pressed his forehead against hers.

Kanaya walked into Dave's room, and checked his pulse and such. "Seems to be stable so far." she said.

John stared at the unconscious Dave. "Did you see who or what bound you?" Kanaya asked him.

John shook his head. "I caught a glimpse, but I was knocked out before I noticed anything significant. The only thing I can say for sure, is that it was a female."

Kanaya nodded. "Maybe Vriska or Kiligan has information on whoever this is. Would you mind checking with them?"

"Okay." he replied, pulling out his phone and walking out.

Kanaya was about to walk into Nepeta's room, when she saw Nep and Gamzee were sharing feelings for one another. She gave a smile and decided she'd let them be for a bit longer, so she went back to check on Karkat. She walked into the room, to hear him mumbling and muttering. "Gogdamned fuckasses.. Gonna fucking kill them if I ever get ahold of them.."

His attention snapped to Kanaya as she walked in. "The fuck are you looking at?"

Kanaya gave a smile as she saw he was almost normal, not counting the wound. "Just making sure you're not dead."

"Ha, ha, ha, verrrryyyy funny." he replied rolling his eyes.

"And also, don't be angry with John, it wasn't him who injured you."

"I fucking know."

Kanaya nodded. "How is that?"

"Cause John is a fucking pussy and also he considers us friends. From what I know, that dumbass shitforbrains wouldn't hurt his friends."

Kanaya gave a soft chuckle. "Then do you know who really did this?"

He shook his head. "Nope. But it's not the first time I've dealt with this bitch."

"Are you inquiring this organism is a female?"

"Fuck yes. Aside from the girlish fucking giggles that still haunts me, I've had a couple glimpses of her following me around at points. Just thought she was some weird fucking stalker, but I guess she's with these shitheads that're after us." he sighed and dropped his head.

"Fuck all of this." he muttered.

Kanaya put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not concern yourself, we will get to the bottom of this, as they say."

Vriska arrived at Karkat's house, which she thought of as 'The infirmary'. Kanaya greeted her. "Glad you came by." she said.

"Watcha need?" she replied.

"Come in and have a seat. We'll discuss in there."

They both walked in, Kanaya leading to Karkat's room, and took a seat in there. Vriska gasped at seeing Karkat and his back. "Don't say a fucking word." he mumbled, thinking she was gonna make some kind of remark.

"Would you happen to know of any women working in the group that is currently after us?"

"Yeah, a few, why?"

"Then are there any with fucking mind or shapeshifting powers?" Karkat said.

She nodded. "Yeah, the Keller sisters, and this other chick. Why?"

"Had a bit of a fucking run in. John was trapped and I was stabbed. Does either of them give a stupid girlish fucking giggle?"

"Yes, Katherine, the younger one. The more destructive, dangerous one."

"Fuck me. Also, Dave's been put into a fucking coma or some shit."

Vriska looked shocked. "It's an alternate reality, for him."

"Alternate reality?" Kanaya said.

"Yes, a state in which he's asleep, yet not. He cannot be reached by us, but we can see his emotions."

Kanaya nodded. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Yes, either kill Katherine, or somehow convince her to let him out."

"This shit is stupid.." Karkat muttered.

"Let's let him rest. Alright?" Kanaya asked, standing up.

Vriska nodded and stood up. They walked out. Gamzee walked out of Nepeta's room, and John was sitting in the living room. "Done with the lovey-dovey crap?" Vriska said.

Gamzee blushed. "I'll check on her, be out in a moment." Kanaya said, flashing a grin at Gamzee.

They heard a knock at the door. Gamzee went and answered it. "I'm here to check on Nepeta." Equius said, stepping in.

"Might wanna give it a motherfucking minute, Kanaya checkin shit with her."

He nodded and walked to the living room. "John and Vriska are here?"

John nodded. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Fill you in later." Vriska said.

Equius shrugged. "Fine."

He took a seat, and Gamzee leaned against a wall. A couple minutes later, they heard a screech from outside. "What the fuck was that?" Karkat yelled from his room.

Equius, Gamzee and Vriska exchanged looks. "Son of a bitch.." Gamzee said, and the three rushed outside, John followed them.

They looked around, seeing nothing. They were about to go inside, when they heard the screech again, this time closer, and seemed to be coming from the woods. "Kanaya!" Gamzee yelled inside.

"What?" she replied, walking out.

"We need to move everyone out, now."

"Why?"

Gamzee pointed ahead, barely making out a lumpy figure. "That's why. That's the creature we ran into at Tav's place."

Gamzee's heart hurt with the memory of the Taurus's house, and an anger shifted throughout his body, threatening to make him go into a rage. "Equius, grab Nepeta, I'll grab Karkat, Vriska and John grab Dave." he said, distracting his thoughts.

They complied, and everyone ran out the back. They were running towards Equius's hive. A couple minutes into the run, they stopped for a rest, thinking they were far enough back. The house was still in view, though. A minute later, they heard a big crash, and they saw Karkat's hive collapsing. "Mother of a fucking hob-knocking asswiping hooker faced shithead! Crabdad gave me that house and now it's being torn to gogdamned bits by some lumpy-assed prick!" Karkat exploded.

The others looked at each other, picked up who they were carrying, and continued on their way. 


	14. Chapter 14

"So what the fuck's the plan then?" Karkat said to the group sitting in a circle.

"That's a good question, Karkat. I've messaged everyone else, letting them know our situation." Kanaya answered.

"Well, we can't motherfuckin do nothin." Gamzee added.

"But then again, there's not much we can do at this this moment, highblood." Equius said.

"Indeed. So for now, we must wait and plan." Kanaya added.

"But, what exactly are we planning for?" Karkat asks.

"Another good question." Kanaya said, sighing.

They were at Equius's hidden hive. Kanaya had messaged the others asking them to meet up, and had Terezi lead them there, since she knew where it was and Kanaya didn't want to take the chance of sending any important information through technological devices, in-case they were hacked.

When the group had arrived, sure that they weren't followed, they had taken up residence, with Equius's permission, of course, and let Nepeta rest in the room connected to the living room they were in, and Dave in a different room, connected aswell. "This is all bullshit." Karkat said, for the 4th time since they arrived.

"Indeed" Kanaya said, "but we have to wait."

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? I mean we have no fucking clue what these fuckers look like, or what kinda shit they have up there fuckassed sleeves."

"Chill motherfucker." Gamzee said simply.

"Urggggggg." Karkat grumbled.

A series of knocks came at the door. "Come in." Kanaya said.

Terezi came in, followed by the others she was told to gather. "What exactly is going on?" Rose asked.

"We'll get everyone up to speed in just a moment." Kanaya replied, "For now, take a seat."

She gestured to the space in the oversized living room. Once everone was seated, she filled them in on what has happened so far. "Karkat, are you sure you're alright?" Aradia asked.

"Yeah, it's what-the fuck- ever." he replied.

Terezia had taken a seat next to him and held his hand, leaning against him. "To carry on, does anyone know anything more on this?" Kanaya asked.

Everyone looked to each other, then eventually to Vriska. "What?" she said.

"Is there any more information you'd care to share, if knowledgeable on?" Kanaya asked.

Vriska shook her head. "Not that I can remember."

"By the way, where'th KJ?" Sollux commented.

Everyone looked around, yet again. "Holy shit, you're right." Karkat said.

"Vriska, would you happen to be in the motherfuckin know?" Gamzee said.

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Wwell, doesn't he havve more info then all of us combined?" Eridan suggested.

"Maybe. But then again, he has been tracking this organization for quite a while." Kanaya said.

"Then maybe we should look for him?" Jade asked.

"Maybe. But who would go out to look?" Equius pondered.

"Just message or call the fuckass." Karkat said, smacking his head.

"Right." Vriska said, pulling out her phone.

arachnidsGrip started messaging chilledCowboy

-AG: hey where are you? ::::(

A couple minutes passed.

-AG: killigan?

"No answer yet." she said.

That's when she got a call. From KJ. "Hel-" she started, when her phone, somehow was on loudspeaker times 50, a girlish giggle came on, then her phone shut itself off.

Everyone jumped, especially Karkat, who's heart skyrocketed the second he heard it. Terezi's hand and body against him made him calm just a bit, enough for him not to freak the fuck out. Vriska dropped her phone. Everyone stared. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat yelled, to let off some stress.

Terezi hugged him. "Something's not right here.." Kanaya said.

"Equius, check Nepeta's condition. John and Jade, check on Dave."

The three nodded and went to do that. Equius came back shortly. "Nepeta's fine, still resting. Breathing normal."

Kanaya nodded. Good. "Just a... little... situation." John said as they walked back in.

"What is wrong?" Feferi asked.

"Dave's not there." Jade said.

Shock came over everyone's face. "He wasn't awake, in our world at least, when he got here."

"Maybe he got up to get some water?" Gamzee hoped.

Equius shook his head. "No, we would have heard or noticed him."

"Are there windows in there?" Terezi asked.

Jade shook her head. "Nope. Not that we were able to see."

"She's right, no windows in most rooms." Equius added.

They heard a noise from Vriska's phone, still on the ground. A beep. She stared at it for a bit, then picked it up.

-CC: dEd thE rEd blOOd JUMP? ;)

-AG: who the hell is this?

-CC: Oh nOOnE jUst OnE whO cOntrOls thE fAtE Of thIs spIkEY hAIrEd blOndE gUy wIth thE shAdEs. And I mUst sAy, hE lOOks mIghtY... TASTY ;)

-AG: what the hell have you done to dave?!

-CC: hEs UndEr mY cOntrOl. If yOU wAnt hIm bAck, yOU mAy hAvE tO cOmE gEt hIm ;)

-AG: but why do you have Killigan's phone?

-CC: Isn't thAt AnOthEr mystEry ;)

chilledCowboy stopped messaging arachnidsGrip

"Seriously, these guys creep me the fuck out. And I'm guessing this shithole ain't secret no more. Right?" Karkat said.

"So it seems." Kanaya replied.

"Fuck this, fuck them, and fuck Dave for getting himself trapped under some weird ass witch-bitch spell." Karkat steamed.

"Terezi, take him and calm him down." Kanaya said.

"Please." Equius added.

She nodded, took his hand, and led him to a room a couple doors down the hall. "The fuck are you doing?" he started, as the door closed.

"Now, while that's taken care of, down to more important matters." Kanaya said.

"Like where Dave is?" John said.

"Yes, and Kiligan" she added.

Vriska shut off her phone, so she didn't have to listen or read anymore of what just happened. She sat down, and just stared at the wall. John pulled his phone out and messaged Dave.

ectoBiologist started messaging turntechGodhead

-EB: Hey, where did you go.

-TG: The damn smuppets are after me, man. I'm surprised I got your message, I got like, no signal for some reason.

-EB: Because that makes total sense..

-TG: HELP ME

-EB: That'd be fine with me if I.. KNEW WHERE THE HECK YOU WERE!

-TG: The goddamned forrest bro!

-EB: That's where we found you :B

-TG: Found me?

-EB: Yeah?

-TG: I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE FOR A WHILE NOT COUNTING THESE ASS FACED SMUPPETS!

-EB: Thought so, you're awake, but you're not. Apparently, your conscious body is now moving with you, and you can message me now :B

-TG: WHAT?!

-EB: Explain later, for now we gotta figure out how to save you.

ectoBiologist stopped messaging turntechGodhead

John relayed the conversation. "Interesting." Kanaya said.

"Seems like his body is in two places at once. Almost literally." John said.

"You could say it's something like that." Kanaya replied.

"Meh." John replied.

"The question is, how do we find him?" Jade asked.

"The tracking device I implemented on his clothing." Kanaya replied.

"The heck?" John asked.

"Precocious measures."

"Were you expecting this?" Feferi asked

"Yes, and no. I thought something like it may happen. So I acted on that behalf."

"How do we know where it is?" Aradia asked.

Kanaya pulled out her phone and pressed a few things. A compassed showed up, pointing to the direction Dave was in. "Like this."

"Interestinggg." John said.

"Did you do that to KJ too?" Gamzee asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Let me message some friends, bring them over. They could probably help. Maybe. Who knows." Rose said.

"Sure. Take Gamzee, Jade, and Aradia with you." Kanaya said.

The three that were mentioned nodded and stood up. "Follow me, please." Rose said, leading the way out, the others following.

"Now then, I'll take John, Sollux, and Feferi to apprehend Dave." Kanaya said.

"Equius, you and all else take care over here." she said.

Equius nodded. Kanaya and those she chose walked out, in the direction of the forest. Equius walked up to the door where Karkat and Terezi were in. He quickly walked away, a blush coming over his face. "Wwhat are you blushing for?" Eridan asked.

"What they're doing, for one, and how long they've been in there, for two." he replied.

Equius went to check on Nepeta to get his mind off of the two. He found her awake. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Meowriffic." she replied with a smile.

"That's great" he said returning the smile, "Does it still hurt?"

"Only a little. But It's much better."

"Good."

He took a seat next the the bed. "Where's Gamzee?" she asked out of nowhere.

Equius looked at her. "Went with Rose to go get some more people, or something."

She closed her eyes. "Okay.."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Equius smiled at the blush creeping on her face. He knew she worried for the capricorn, even when her state was much worse.  
...

"Where exactly are we going?" John asked.

"To the forest. Seems like Dave is there." Kanaya answered.

"Oh. Okay."

They continued to walk, the entrance to the forest nearing. They entered, following the compass on her phone. "We should be nearing him." she said.

They walked a few more feet. "He should be right here." she said.

They heard a giggle. "Excuse my language, but shit." John said.

"Thow yourthelf." Sollux said.

"Ohhh, so you can sense me, can you not?" a female voice said.

That's when dave, tied up and hanging upside down, popped out of the trees above them. "Mmmmmmf"

John untied him and Sollux caught him so he didn't fall on his head. "Thanks douches." he said.

"Welcome dickhead" John replied smiling.

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" the voice said.

A female figure came into view, sitting on the branch of a tree in front of them. "Thought I'd return this cutie after I was done with him." she said.

"Uhh.. done?" John asked.

She giggled. "Yes. I got what I wanted, so he's of no use. But I must say, he was.. TASTY." she said with a wink, then she disappeared.

They stared at the branch. "What the glub was that about?" Feferi said. 


	15. Chapter 15

"What are your feelings for the highblood?" Equius asked randomly.

Nepeta blushed. "Well.. You know.. Feelings.."

"I can tell you're feeling red for him. It's written all over you're green face." he said with a smirk.

"Meoww..." she replied quietly, trying to cover her face.

"It's quite alright to have these feelings, Nepeta. Advice I would give is to be wary."

"Well what about your feelings about Aradia?" she said.

It was his turn to blush. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. It's written all over your blue face." she purred.

"So?" he said, giving a huff.

"Sooo, tell her. Meoww."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"It's not good to keep in your feelings. And because she might like you back." she smiled.

Equius sighed. "If I say I will, will you drop it?"

"Mayyyybe."

"Fine, I will.. Someday.."

"Today." she purred.

"B.. But.." he choked.

"Todayy. You have to."

He sat there for a little, thinking it over. "Fine. Somehow today, I'll let her know."

"Good." she said, passing out.

...

"So, where exactly are we meeting these motherfuckers?" Gamzee said.

"Near the lake. They happened to work at the place everyone met at earlier." Aradia said.

"Correct. They're off duty now, so we can snatch them." Rose said.

They walked to the area they spoke of. "They should be out here waiting." Rose said.

That's when a guy that looked alot like John ran out, a broom flying passed his head. And another guy that looked like Dave ran after him. "Excuse me but.. Are we lookin at Dave and John?"

"Nope. They may look similar, but they are not. Well, they kinda are. But They have different, yet scarily similar names." Rose replied.

"Ohmigawdomigawdomigawd whaddoido whaddoido.." a nervous voice was saying near the two.

"Jane!" Rose called out.

She ran over. "What're those two doing?"

"They are.. having a little sparing match."

"Little?" Jade said.

"Yes. This is quite normal, actually." Jane replied.

"Dirk, Jake get over here!" Rose just about yelled at them.

Immediately they showed up in front of her. "What is it?" Dirk said.

"What I came here for?"

"Oh, that." Jake said.

"Go get Roxy, douchenozzle." Dirk told Jake.

"You get him robot humper."

"Least I can get a robot."

"Say's your mom."

"COME AT ME BRO!"

"I WILL!"

They went at it again. The person who they presumed was Roxy stepped out. "This is always entertaining."

"It's cuz you get to watch Dirk." Jane retorted.

"I always can, and do. I mean what?"

"ANYWAYS." Rose said.

"Sorry." John and Dirk said at the same time.

"So on that note, what exactly is being needed of us?" Roxy said.

"Just some help. Follow me." Rose said, walking back the way we came. Dirk shrugged and followed. The rest right after.

...

The group that went after Dave sat in the livingroom. "So." Karkat said.

"How long did it go on for, KK?" Sollux said, sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up. Noone asked you." He replied, blushing a deep red.

"Let's just say he has much stamina." Terezi said, grinning widely and evily.

"Hehehehe glub glub.." Feferi giggled.

Sollux smiled. "I bet, I bet. But the quethtion ith, ith he good?"

Karkat suppressed a yell. "Trust me, he is very good." Terezi said with a wink.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR FOOD SPHINCTERS!" he said loudly.

"Ahem." Kanaya said.

Everyone looked at her. "Any sign of Vriska, or Jade's group?"

"Jade's group is on their way. As for Vriska, we're not all too sure." Equius replied.

Kanaya nodded. "And Nepeta's state?"

"Stable. Sleeping at the moment." he replied again.

"How are you feeling Dave?"

"I'm good, not much to say. Just. It was weird. Being chased by smuppets. Sometimes I swear they're still following me." he said.

Eridan gave a snicker. "Paranoid, eh Davve?"

"Noone loves you, you adopted fish man." Dave replied.

Eridan sat in the corner. "I know.."

Rose walked in. "We're back. And brought the four I mentioned."

"Bring them in." Kanaya replied, hearing Eridan sniffing in the corner.

Gamzee, Jade and Aradia walked in, followed by Jane, Jake, Dirk, and Roxy. "What's up with him?" Dirk asked as he saw Eridan.

"He's having an.. emotional.. moment." Feferi said, patting Eridan on the back.

"Told him noone loved him and he's an adopted fish." Dave said.

"Nice one bro." Dirk replied giving him a fist bump.

"So what is it that you called us in for?" Jake said.

"You know. Investigating. Probably spying. Fighting. Ect, ect, ect." John replied.

"Sounds like fun. Who, exactly, are we supposed to be doing these various activities with?" Jake asked.

"Some group that I don't even remember the name of. Weird ass emblem. Eye. Ya know." Gamzee said.

"Oh those retards." Dirk said, sitting on a part of a couch.

"You know them?" Kanaya said.

"Yeah. Had a job with them. But it was too boing, never got out. Not even sure if they did anything other than paperwork," he started, "Buttttt, lately we've seen them here and there. Cults and shit. Knocked a couple heads here and there. Roxy was usually drunk off her ass when they tried. So, they aren't alive. Jake has grown some nuts and beat their heads in. Jane? Extremely lucky, survived several explosive assassination attempts."

Roxy nodded, taking a small drink from the flask she carried and smiled. "So do we have any plans yet?" Jane said.

"Nope, that's why we brought you here." Terezi said.

"Hoped you'd have some clues or ideas and such." Equius commented.

"Give us a little time, information, and talks and we should come up with something soon." Jake said.

Kanaya nodded. "Come to the back, I'll fill you in. As for the rest of you, go home. In groups, of course, and be safe. I'll send out a message when we have figured out our plan of action."

Everyone in the room nodded, and got up and left, except Equius, Gamzee, Dave, Aradia and John. Kanaya and the four newcomers went to the back of the house to discuss. "How's Nepeta all up and doin'?" Gamzee asked.

"Lets check." Equius said, giving a smile.

He, Gamzee and Aradia walked into Nepeta's room, as Dave and John stayed where they were. She was awake. "Hello." she said, sitting up.

"Should you be doing that?" Aradia asked.

"Yeah, I can do at least this." she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Equius asked.

"Just fine. Oh yeah, did you do what we agreed on?" she smiled at him.

Equius' face turned a bright blue. "No.."

"Then do itttt. Pweasseeeee." she said, giving him a pout and big eyes.

Gamzee gave a small laugh and Aradia giggled. "Fineee." Equius said with a huff.

"It involves you, Aradia." Nepeta said.

"And you had to say that?" Equius said.

"Yes. You probably wouldn't do it either way, so I gave a little boost. Hehehe." she giggled.

"What is it she's speaking of, Equius?" Aradia asked, giving small giggles here n there.

"Come here.." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

Gamzee gave a small laugh and some honks. and Nepeta laughed a little as well. He sat on the bed next to her and she put her head in his chest, resting against him. "Feeling alright?" Gamzee asked.

"Yeah, tired, but I'm doing much better." Nepeta smiled.

Gamzee kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Good."

She purred, and and starrted drifting off to sleep.

"What do you want to tell me?" Aradia asked Equius.

"Well, to be honest, I told Nepeta that I'd tell you that I've had feelings for you for a while." he said, just getting the words out.

Aradia smiled and blushed. "Well, to be honest, I've only thought of you as a friend, but.. maybe if we got to hang out more my feelings could develop?"

Equius nodded. "It's a possibility, if you're willing to take it."

"I'll try."

"I know." He hugged her.

She hugged him back.

...

Vriska was sitting in her room with the door closed, and her music blasting. A knock on the door came. She got up, turned the music down, and walked out of her room to answer the door. She opened it and noone was there. "Fuckers." she said, closing the door.

She was on her way back to her room, when more knocks came. "Son of a bitch.." she mumbled, walking back to the door and opening it. "Who the hell is it?!" again, noone was at the door.

"I'm gonna murder you all in your sleep." she replied, and was close to slamming the door.

She walked back to her room and slammed the door. The knocks came again. She ignored them. "Fuckers better get out of here before I fuck them up into next sweep." she mumbled to herself.

The knocks continued for about 5 minutes, but she had her music up again and tried ignoring it. But, the next series of knocks came at her room door. "I'm gonna kill you!" she said and slammed open the door (don't ask).

She saw nothing and noone. The knocks came at the door again. This time, she threw the nearest table through it. She hit someone, and she checked to see who. She didn't recognize him. Or.. "Wait.."

The smell of tar came into her nostrils, and the figure seemed to absorb the chair in a puddle of black. "Fuck everything you've ever lived for." she said to it, and kicked the head off.

It turned into the black liquid, and crawled back to the body. "Fuck me."

"We'll save that for later." A voice came from behind.

She swung around and tried hitting whoever was behind her, but a blow to her head came and she layed on the ground, barely conscious.


	16. Chapter 16

The call went straight to voicemail again. "Goshdarnit, Vriska." he said.

"Please leave a message after the beep." BEEP.

"Vriska, answer my calls, would ya? Tried checkin on ya at yer house but I guess you're not there. Call me back please. Kj."

Kj sighed as he closed his phone. He had been trying to get ahold of Vriska for a couple hours. Stopping by her house about an hour ago, he recieved no answer. So he just went to the tree he usually sits in while he's thinking. He kept thinking about how he's going to apologize to Vriska for what happened long ago, he can't seem to find the words to describe it all. Sighing, he took in the landscape, listening to the birds, staring at the top of trees, since this one was higher up than most, and he went to the top. After a while he started climbing down the tree. When he got to the bottom he reached for his phone. "Coulda sworn I left in in my pocket..." he muttered when he couldn't find it.

A giggle was heard. He looked towards where he thought it was coming from. "Come, come, if you want your precious phone." a voice said, sounding slightly flirtatious.

His body seeming to move on its own, he walked towards the voice.

...

"Goddamnit!" Karkat exclaimed.

"What ith it now?" Sollux said.

"I don't even know anymore." he replied, sighing.

"Thurprithe, thurprithe. How'th your back doing by the way?"

Karkat rolled his shoulders. "It's fine I guess. Sore as a bitch riding a unicycle with no seat."

"Cauthe that maketh complete thenthe."

"More sense than you can fucking speak."

"Hey, I take that offenthively."

"Take something else in another way then."

"No thankth, I'm not like curiouth Karkat."

"Fuck you."

"Not my job."

"Didn't say it was."

The two were sitting in Sollux's livingroom. "Hey.. What happened to Mituna?" Karkat asked.

"What'th with the emotional change all of a thudden KK?"

"Just.. shut the fuck up and answer me. I used to see him all the time, then one day he wasn't around, I've been wondering about it."

"Well.. Actually that'th hard to anthwer. One day he wath fine, the next he tellth uth he'th leaving. It wath kinda hard to underthtand him though."

"Ah. Shit."

"What?"

"That sucks."

"Eh."

A knock came on the door. Sollux got up and opened it to see Gamzee.

"Oh, GZ, what bringth you here?"

"Checkin up on mah best motherfuckin bro." he replied.

"I'm fine, shithead." Karkat replied.

Gamzee smiled and walked in, Sollux closing the door after him. "Whatchy'all up n doin?" he asked, taking a seat on the chair near the wall on the left by the window.

"Jutht talking." Sollux said.

"About?"

"Mituna."

"Ah. Who?"

"Noone, fuckface." Karkat said.

"Honk. Okay then. Anyways, shit's calm for now."

"Well, I'd presume so since there's no fucking monster trying to rip us apart or fucking screeching."

"Acthually, KK, what ever happened to Kankri?"

"Fuck. He went to college and that's that last I heard. That's it." Karkat sighed.

"I remember that motherfucker." Gamzee said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, always gave those long speeches."

"That's him."

"What about Kurloz?" Karkat asked.

"Shiet, bro. He all up and left one day too. Except he had been covering his mouth area the whole time, and didn't speak. Bro only wrote, saying he was leavin."

Gamzee's phone buzzed. He took it out from his pocket and checked who sent him a message.

arachnidsGrip started messaging terminallyCapricious

AG: H3110 g4mz33 ;)

TC: uHhHhHh, VrIsKa?

AG: G00d gu3$$. but n00000 ;)

TC: wHy YoU uSiN mY sIs'S pHoNe ThEn?

AG: D0nt y0u r3m3b3r m3, b!g b0y? ;*

Memories flooded into Gamzees head. That person who had texted him, 'obsessiveBlooder' is the same one that's using Vriska's phone.

TC: wHaT tHe FuCk HaVe YoU dOnE tO mY mOtHeRfUcKiN sIs?!

AG: T3mp3r, t3mp3r ;)

TC: wHaT tHe FuCk Do YoU wAnT?!

AG: S00n 3n0ugh y0u w!11 f!nd 0ut. ;) By33333 ;*

arachnidsGrip stopped messaging terminallyCapricious

Gamzee nearly crushed his phone. Karkat noticed this. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked.

Gamzee showed him and Sollux the messages. "Fuck." Sollux said.

"That's my line." Karkat said.

"Honk.. Honk.. Honk.."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit. We don't need you goin into a rage here and now." Karkat said, patting Gamzee.

...

She giggled. "Don't you have work to do?" a man asked her.

"Yeah, so? Noone says I can't have a little fun."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you get this shit done."

"Got it!" she exclaimed, popping up from her sitting position.

She walked to the cell they were keeping the male prisoner. "Wakey, wakey." she said, poking him on the forehead.

"Momma, I dun wanna ride 'em cowboy.." he muttered sleepily, eyes slowly blinking open.

She giggled again. His eyes shot open. "Ey, where the 'ell am I?"

"Now now, boy, didn't your mom ever teach you not to go directly to a voice without asking?"

"Didn't 'ave much of a choice, now did I?" he smirked.

"Oh, why is that?"

"I know yer powers, Sierra."

Sierra giggled. "Ya sure do giggle a lot, ey?" Kj said.

"I'm ecstatic that you remember me, Killigan." she said, getting close, her face inches away from his.

Kj tried to back away, but his bindings against the wall held him still. "What do you know about Strider, Vantas, Makara, and Serket, Killigan?"

His memory flashed, remembering Gamzee, Karkat and especially Vriska. "The fuck you talkin' bout?" he replied.

She pressed her body to his. "You know.. I know you read the files."

He gulped. "Ah.. Ah dunno what yer t-talkin bout." he said, trying to move his head to the side.

"I'll know what you know soon enough." she replied, her lips closing in on his.

...

"...and that's the situation so far." Kanaya said, finishing the explanations.

"Some deep shit." Dirk said.

Roxy had dozed off. "Huh?"

Jake and Jane nodded. "So where do we come in, in all this?" Jake asked.

"Some of you have intel on the organization. Also skills that could help us." Kanaya answered.

"Might as well. Though, if it's infiltration, it's kinda outta the question." Jane said.

"Why might that be?" Kanaya asked.

"Well they kinda put a hit on Dirk."

"Hell yeah. Teach them to look at me wrong." Dirk said

"What exactly happened?" Kanaya asked.

"Let's say we didn't quit. Back when we worked for the organization, before it got crazy and shit, someone had a lazy eye, and Dirk assumed he was looking at him funny. So he through him out a window, then proceeded to beat up the printer and some security guards. Me and Jane tried holding him back, so they said we were assisting him and fired all three of us." Jake said.

"What about Roxy?"

Roxy hicced. "Them fuckahs didn't know their ass from their ass."

"When the fuck did she get wasted?" Dirk asked.

"Well, she.. I don't remember." Jake said.

"She was fired for drinking on the job." Jane told Kanaya.

"Oh." Kanaya replied, "Well, until I get things sorted with some others I'll let you know our plan of action. You may continue on with your days." she said, dismissing them.

The group nodded, and Jake and Jane helped Roxy out. Equius walked in as he saw those four leave. "Done briefing?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you require something?"

"Not really, just checking how you're doing."

"I'm fine, stressed, but fine nonetheless." Kanaya said smiling.

"Don't overexert yourself."

"I'll give it my best attempt."

...

"Feel any better?" Sollux asked Gamzee as they walked back to Equius's hive.

"I've calmed a bit." he replied.

They walked inside, as Aradia greeted them outside. "Let me thee your phone, GZ."

"Why?"

"Jutht do it."

Gamzee grunted then handed his phone to Sollux, who proceeded to walk to the back where Kanaya is.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Aradia told Karkat and Gamzee.

They complied and sat on the long couch by the hallway. They sat there and small chatted for half an hour, while Sollux was consulting with Kanaya, when there was a knock on the door. "Fucking knocks." Karkat said, standing up and going to the door.

He opened it. Noone was there. "The fuck?" he said, taking a step outside, poking his head out to look around.

An arrow came from seemingly nowhere, giving Karkat's cheek a small cut impaling the wall. "Of fucking course! Let Karkat be the target for every fucking one of those bastards.." he said, frustrated.

He noticed a note at the end of it. "Oh, this cliche bullshit." he muttered taking the note, the arrow disintigrating.

"I've seen enough this week." he tossed the note to Aradia.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To fucking sleep. Fuck this. Fuck them. FUCK." he said, walking into the hall then into the room on the far left.

"What's the note say?" Kanaya asked, walking in.

Aradia opened the note, Kanaya and Sollux looking over her shoulders, Gamzee still sitting. 'Pr3p4r4t!0n$ 41m0$t c0mp13t3, g3t m4k4r4 and V4nt4$ r34dy ;*'

The three stared at it for a second. "Preparations?" Aradia said.

"GZ and KK?" Sollux said.

"Get them ready for what?" Kanaya said.

"What'd y'all say?" Gamzee said.

"Things may be happening soon." Aradia said, gulping.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: For this story it's been the biggest writer's block I've had so far xD I've also had a period of watching Sherlock! It's an amazing show, you should check it out. 6 episodes, each one hour and a half. Yus. ;)  
I used to have the ending to this story in my head, and couldn't think of ways to lead up to it. Now I can't remember the end!  
Sometmes I have a scene planned out. In this case, not so much.  
Attended a wedding, helped set up and tear down for the reception, so that consumed much time x) Lost a lense from my glasses, so I hope I don't make many grammar errors o,e  
Let's take a go!

* * *

Dirk and Jake walked up to the building. It looked rundown on the outside, but from the intel they've gathered, it's the hideout of the Deaf Eyes. It's actually an acronym, Daunting Extraterrestrial Ambling Flames Eating Your Every Savior. Odd name. Wish they knew why it was named that.

They walked in. "Yo." Dirk said, as all eyes went to them. "Uhhh.. 'Ello." Jake said, giving an awkward smile.

"What the hell do you want?" a man, presumably a security gaurd, who towered over the boys, walked up to Dirk.

"That's none of ya business." Dirk replied to him, walking past.

"Apologies." Jake said, bowing his head, then followed Dirk.

A lady walked up to Dirk next. "Ahhhh, Dirkkk." she said dreamily.

"Sup." he said, and continued walking. "Dirkkkkkkkk." she said again, practically drooling. He simply keeps walking.

"Ahhhh, Dirk Strider, Jake English. Nice ta see you boys again." a man said, walking up to them.

"Heya Con." Dirk replied to the man. "Mr. Pierre." Jake said, nodding.

"What brings you kids here?" Pierre asks, grinning.

"See if we can get our jobs back. Ya know." Dirk says, shrugging. "Simply, yes sir." Jake says, sighing at Dirks attitude.

"Yes, of course. I remember the last time I saw ya, Dirk. Haha, never paid the fines for the machine?"

"Hell no I didn't."

"Hahaha, that's why I like ya, Dirk." he motions to the duo, "Follow me." he says, walking to the back into a room.

Dirk walks. Jake shakes his head, "What have I gotten myself into?" he mumbles, following Dirk.

After they enter the room, the door closes. "Now then," Pierre says, taking a seat behind his teal colored desk, "Why ya boys want back in, eh?"

"Boredom, mostly. Ya know." Dirk says. "Also, got bills to pay." Jake adds.

Pierre nods. "Well, I'm willing to give another chance, as I don't see how last time means anything anymore. Besides, Dirk is quite popular with the females here."

He pulls out two shirts, with the eye & thorn symbol and tosses them at the duo. "Mandatory?" Dirk asks.

"Yes." Pierre replies. Dirk looks the shirt over. Then rips off the sleeves and slips it on. "Fine" he says. Jake just puts it on.

"Now, you two, follow, there are things that must be seen." Pierre says, beckoning to the two to follow him.

They look at each othe, then comply and follow Pierre as he walks into another room, after unlocking the door. It was an extensive stairway. They tried to look to the bottom, but they didn't see the end. "Come on, boys." he says, walking down.

Jake and Dirk followed. Shortly, they were able to see the bottom, or at least a glimmer of light. After a while they get to the bottom to see a hallway filled with several doors. It felt like a dungeon of sorts, with torches every so often. They looked like they've been there forever, yet they showed no signs of burning out in the slightest. Pierre walked on. As the duo looked around, a door was open every so ofen. Jake looked into one to see a short troll, with a mohawk kind-of haircut, horns extending out of either side of his head then up at the end. His legs looked mangled, and he had only one eye, the other eyelid was shut closed, a brown blood line clearly shown. that ran down his cheek. He looked up at Jake. Jake shuddered and moved on.

"Excuse me, but, what is this place?" Jake asks Pierre. "It's a dungeon of sorts, you can say, where we keep those that we... 'capture'." he replies.

"Anddddd, why are they kept here?" Dirk asks. "They won't live very long. Most are used for experiments. Most don't live." he says nonchalantly, continuing his walk.

Jake and Dirk nodded at each other, continuing to follow. A minute into the depressing, dank dungeon and they reached another room. Pierre unlocks it and walks in. Dirk walks in. Jake gulps then follows. They see a lab. A table with several devices lay in the corner, and a large test tube looking thing was in the middle. It was almost halfway to the ceiling, which was about 30 feet up, it was around 15 feet wide and whatever liquid in it was black. Dirk walked up to the tube, and stared into the blackness. A couple eyes suddenly appeared in front of his face. Jake jumped. The eyes stared at Dirk. He lifted up his shades to look back at them. They were all different colors. One of every troll spectrum, if he recalls correctly. He lets his shades drop back on his nose and turns arund. "What the fuck is that?" he asks Pierre.

"That, Dirk, is our ultimate weapom. Whenever it devors a human or troll, its form slowly morphs into the similar body shapes. The only backfire is that it takes a significant amount to do so, and it has to be within a 30 minute time frame, or it'll revert back to its original from, that you see right now."

"And the eyes?" Jake asks.

"Infiltration, you could say. As soon as its body is formed, it will devour the eyes, and will be able to switch the retina colors, corresponding to its likes or the missions it undertakes."

"You're giving us information quite freely, dontcha thin?" Dirk asks, eyeing the man suspisciously.

"It's not like you boys coud do anything about it. And I don't see the harm, as you're joining back with us."

"Whatever, dude." Dirk said walking around the lab.

"Tell me somehin, though, I didn't see Killigan when we walked in, why is that?" Dirk asked.

"I almost forgot, you were fired before he left us. He quit his job, as we learned he was snooping around. It's been years, but we found the boy with sme other targets. We have him, the Serket gal, and that one brown blood."

...

Dave had set up Jake and Dirk's glasses with one video camera lense each. He, and the others, were watching from Equius's several computer screens in his computer room. "This can't be though..." Gamzee muttered when he looked at who could only be Tavros, legs fucked up and an eye missing.

Fast forward...  
"So this is what attacked you all, no?" Kanaya asked as she saw the eyes pop up from the black substance. "Inded it is." Equius said. "They're talking again, shut the fuck up." Karkat murmured.

...

"I heard about the brown blood, didn't he get brutally murdered?" Jake asks.

"That's the funny thng, boy, you see, _I_ staged it. We made a replica with this liquid you've observed. It wasn't too hard to pull off. The second those fools saw something similar to Tavros, the brown blood, their minds immediately made them believe he had perished. But not at all, we need him."

"What for, exactly?" Dirk asks.

"That, my boy, is somthing you'll find out later. For now, make your ways back up and go sort something. I'm going to research here." Pierre says, shooing the guys out.

"Later then." Dirk says, walking out. Jake bows his head and follows.

The door closes behind them and they make their ways up. "You all catch that?" Jake asks, speaking into a headset.

"Loud and clear." Dave replies.

"This is some weird shit. I like it." Dirk says.


End file.
